Daughter of the Northern Star
by bellacullen101123
Summary: Kagome has to worrie about the Jewel staying out of evils ways. And now her mother is telling her that she is really a demon. What can get weirder is that Sesshomaru is paying extra attention on her. What is the poor girl to do? Kag/sess Rated:M in case..
1. Chapter 1

Hello to everyone! This is my first story about the Inu gang. I do not own the Inuyasha gang as much as want to. I like to write purely for the fun of it. This was just something I thought up and wanted to write it down. Well hope you like it.

NO FLAMES PLEASE BUT REVIEW IT AND TELL ME IF I NEED TO DO ANYTHING TO IT. THANK YOU.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Everything was peaceful in the village of Edo. The moon was full and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Well, almost everyone. Kagome was still up.

She had bin having dreams about a male. That male told her that he so happened to be her father. The thing that puzzled her was that he was a full fledge demon. Would that make her a half demon? When she asked he told her that she was a full fledged demon also. But her mother was human along with Souta and Jii-chan.

Her father told her that what she once thought was her mother is not really. She was born from a very strong Miko. He told her when a strong priestess and demon mate she will bare a full demon that has priestess powers. Only if it's a girl. Since it happened only once in a million years people forget that they can.

In total she was one of a kind.

When she asked her "mother" she said that it was true. And when she turned seventeen her demon blood would break free from the spell it was under. It was under a spell to make her look human so she would blend in, in the future.

*FLASH BACK*

"Mom, uh I have been having dreams about my father. He told me some stuff…" "Oh dear the time has come for me too tell you the story of who you are."

"When I was about seventeen almost eighteen I was with Souta's father. We were in the shrine watching a movie. I herd crying from out side. I was curious along with Souta's father and we went to investigate. I saw a man sitting down leaning on the tree of time. He was holding what looked like a ball of cloth in his arms. When we got closer I saw that it was a baby. You."

When Kagome's 'mother' said that she looked at Kagome with adoration.

"He told us that he was from the past and got to the future by the well. He brought you here because someone was trying to hunt you down. So for your safety, he brought you to the future. He asked us if we could take care of you."

Kagome's mother, Sakara, looked down as if sheepish.

"At first I told him I couldn't possibly take you. But then you opened your eyes and me and Kioshi, Souta's father saw the most wonderful blue eyes I have ever seen. Kioshi told the demon that we would take you."

"Your father smile as if pleased and handed you too me. Then as if he was never there he was gone. I looked down at you and saw a little card. It said.

"Dear caretakers of my child.

She is 6 months old and is named Kagome.

When Kagome turns seventeen her demon blood will rise from the dormant sleep it was under and she will look demon and be able to use her demon abilities.

But you must tell her before that happens so she doesn't get lost on what is happening.

She will become an Inu youki.

Demon lord of the North, Yoshiru"

*END OF FLASH BACK*

Kagome frowned coming out of her thoughts. It has been a year since she had fallen down the well, almost two, which means she was almost seventeen.

She thought about what she would look like as a demon. Would her appearance change? If it did what would change? Would her hair color change? She new since she was a dog demon that she would have claws and fangs, but what else would change? Inuyasha is a dog demon, well half and he has gold eyes. Would she?

Another thing worried her. If her appearance changed would her friends recognize her?

She sure hoped so.

When she did turn demon she would need to go to the North to talk to her father.

'Those thoughts are for another day.' Thought Kagome. 'I need to get some sleep.' With that thought she gently put her head on her pillow and fell in to a light sleep.

*LATER THAT DAY AROUND SIX A.M.*

Kagome woke up and saw that everyone was still asleep. She looked up and saw that the sun was rising into the sky. 'Might as well get up and start breakfast.' Thought Kagome as she got up and put Shippo by Kirara and put away her sleeping bad.

She got some dry branches near camp and started a fire then went to the near by river to get some water. She sat near the fire and but on some roman. Hopefully when Inuyasha woke up to the smell of roman she wouldn't try to yell at them and she wouldn't have to sit him.

She sighed.

As if he wouldn't yell at them. He would probably yell at them just because he could. Another sigh came out of her. Oh well. The birds were chirping and it was a beautiful day so far. She wouldn't let him ruin her mood today.

Kagome herd a yawn and turned her head in time to see Songo open her eyes, blink twice, and then smack Miroku. Apparently in his sleep he moved and put him and on her bum. Kagome giggled a little but turned back to poking the fire.

It was an ordinary waking for this misfit group.

After eating and a 'sit' for Inuyasha they were on their way to find the jewel shards. They were walking in a comfortable silence minus a occasional slap from Songo when Miroku got brave enough to get closer to Songo long enough to grab her behind.

Kagome stopped and looked around. She felt a Jewel shard near by. " Inuyasha! " "Know what wench are you all ready complaining?" That statement stung a little. "No Inuyasha. I feel a jewel shard near by. It's coming at us from the North!" Everybody turned that direction and got in their battle stances. Kagome grabbed her bow and had it in her hand while she grabbed Shippo to make sure he was protected.

A crash could be herd as a huge youki slammed into trees trying to get to them. Once he was close enough he yelled "Give me the Jewel shards!" "Never you bastard!" With that said Inuyasha ran up to the big scaly lizard demon and whacked at it with his sword. The lizard screamed in pain as his left arm was cut off.

"You will pay for that half-breed!" the lizard charged at Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and notched an arrow onto her bow and pulled the bow string back. "Please hit" she mumbled as let the arrow loose and it sailed into the air. The arrow hit it in its head and it screamed in pain again as it's dissolved into nothingness.

"I could have killed that thing on my own Kagome!" a fuming half demon yelled as he stared at the place the demon had once been. Kagome ignored him in favor of walking to the fallen shard and adding them together with the others. They had about half now. Kouga has two and Kohaku has one. Naroku must have the rest of the jewel.

The thing that confused Kagome was what did a low-level youki like that have a jewel? It was becoming far and between when they would find a jewel. Was Naroku must be playing at something. But she didn't know what he was planning.

Kagome has gotten stronger since she had fallen into the well when she was fifteen. She had bin training with Kaede and Miroku when ever she had time. And she was a quick learner so it didn't take her long to learn what she could in the little time periods she had when they would actually take a break.

Inuyasha was a SLAVE DRIVER though so there weren't many of those but she made time. But she had less time with her family 500 years into the future. Her family though understood that she needed to train if they wanted her to train and be able to protect her self.

They would rather her be alive and not see her as much then her be dead. Inuyasha couldn't save her EVERYTIME.

"WENCH! Did you hear anything that I just said?" "Huh. What? Oh no I didn't could you repeat that?" Kagome tried her best to look innocent. It didn't work out very well with the smile that was peeking on her face.

"Let's get out of here so you can make me some roman!" She sighed and grabbed her backpack and then looked at Inuyasha. "Well get to leading boy, please get us somewhere close to a river." With that said Kagome stepped behind him so she could fallow him.

"Feh. Wench." Inuyasha mumbled then turned west. "Oh I almost forgot something. Sit!"

To day had been a pretty normal day. Kagome put her stuff down once Inuyasha told us that this would be our camp sight. It was a clearing in the woods. It was a cute little site. There were flowers by the trees and dark green grass all around.

They settled right into the middle of the site. As she asked they were by a hot spring. Even better then a river. Even though it was summer the rivers were always cold. She got up and fetched some water from the hot spring for making roman and came back to find a pit for the fire to be made.

She saw Miroku's dirty hands and walked up to him and said a thanks for doing that then quickly got to work on making the fire with the wood that Songo got while she was getting the water. Once it was made they ate and played some gold fish. When the sun was setting the thought it was a good time to go to sleep.

A strong demonic energy came running towards them at an alarming rate and everyone got up with their chosen weapons and slide into their battle stances.

Someone that they didn't expect flew out of the forest.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER AND NOT BAILING OUT ON THE FIRST SENTENCE LOL.

If any of you are reading this I would like to say that I would really like if one of you would be my beta… I'm bad a grammar and spelling and I need someone to read it and say if it sucks or if I need to make a little change or ANYTHING TO MAKE IT BETTER!!! THANKS FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER! OH AND IF YOU HAVE READ THIS FAR THEN IF YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW YOU CAN NAME THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY LOLZ


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took long to up date. I try to write at least a page every time I write to this story. But I don't write everyday. But I tried for you folks.**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter and vampiregodess2 I like your story name! That means you got to name this story and you picked "Daughter of the Northern Star" Nice name =]**

**Chika159 I'm sorry but you were not the first reviewer… Sorry but I liked the name. =]**

**xXxXOuTcAsTXxXx Thank you you're so sweet. I'm glad you like the story so far and I will up-date as fast as I can.**

**Sesshomarus-secret-mate yeah I know I'm not that good at spelling so thanks for pointing some thing out and telling me what I spelled wrong. I'll make sure I fix them and not make the same mistake again.**

**Foxgodess07 I'm glad you like my fic! ^.^ and thanks for telling me some of the mistakes I made. =] **

**Cat copy thanks for the advice. But my friends are as bad as me at spelling and grammar as me =/ But I'm trying.**

**Liady Tigra ok I reread what I did and I can see the miss grammar and misspelled words... and I'm glad you would be willing to help me but can't. I really appreciate it. =] I really like the name you would have picked. **

**Moonlight X Luna good guess one of those is the one that comes. But her father won't be in the story YET because she just found out that she is a demon but I like how you thought about what would happen if he did. When you suggested it I made me think. =]**

**Biteme4eturn-t well I'm glad you think my story is interesting. And I'm also glad you thought that was funny.**

**Audriana Jeanai I can't tell you who it is but read this chapter and you will find out. ^.^**

**Ice princess 4 sess Thanks!! And nice name for the story.**

**Mel Well since you hope she will maybe I'll write that. ^.^ =]**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped in front of the group with his weapon drawn.

"This Sesshomaru has not come to fight you half demon. I need to speak to the miko." As he said that Sesshomaru glanced back at the miko in question then stared at the henyo again.

"Like hell you're going to speak to her!" As Inuyasha said that he lifted his tetsusaiga and sprinted towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru side-stepped and grabbed him by his fire rat kimono and throw him in to a tree near by.

"Miko." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and shook her head. He would never learn. Sesshomaru was not here for violence. He only wanted to talk so why did Inuyasha have to get so mad? Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts she looked at Sesshomaru.

"What would you wish to speak about Sesshomaru?" Kagome really had no idea why he would like to speak to her. She would just have to wait to find out. "May we speak alone?" "Like hell you can!" said a bloody Inuyasha.

He charged at Sesshomaru again. And again Sesshomaru side stepped him. But this time he stuck his hand through Inuyasha's back. "Let that be a warning to you half breed. Do not temp me to kill you."

"InuYasha!" Songo looked at Miroku then ran to Inuyasha to see if he was ok. But Kagome did not have any interest in if he was ok. She new he would be. She kept her gaze on Sesshomaru.

"We may speak alone."

Before she could blink she was zooming into the forest and she herd her name being yelled out. She could feel Sesshomaru's arm around her. She felt bad that he only had one arm. It was her fault anyways. Inuyasha was trying to protect her and he cut his arm off.

She looked around when he finally put her down. It was dark so she really couldn't see anything besides trees. She sighed.

"What would you like to speak about Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru growled and glared at her. "It is Lord Sesshomaru Wench." She sighed again then rolled her eyes. What was it with dog demons and calling her wench? Oh well.

"I need to know the ware bouts of where Naraku is hiding. And what ever information you have about him."

She didn't really understand why he would talk to her alone if it was just about Naraku. So she asked. "I merely didn't want to fight and they would not give me all of the answers I want."

Well that was a reasonable answer. "But why am I so far from camp?" "Because if I need to beat the answers out of you no one would hear you." As he said that he took a threatening step towards her.

She looked around and finally noticed the trees were very close together so if she wanted to run he would be able to get her first. And she didn't have her bows with her. But even thought no one new she new how to use them she had he swords with her. She could shrink them into a pendent and she put them on a chain so that she would always have them with her.

Even though she wasn't powerless she didn't think she could beat one as powerful as Sesshomaru.

She took a deep breath the started her story.

"About fifty years ago there was a bandit named Onigomo. He one day betrayed his fellow bandits and they decided for revenge they would burn him then through him off a mountain."

She looked at Sesshomaru and saw him staring at her with intense eyes and a blank face. Let lifted a brow as a signal saying 'Why'd you stop? Continue.' So she looked down at her hands and went on with the story.

"A priestess named Kikyo found him and tried to heal him. Though she could keep him alive he would not be able to move very much. He soon fell in love with her. But she already kind of was with some one. Inuyasha."

He narrowed his eyes when she said his name but then nodded and Kagome continued on with the story.

"He became bitter. He wanted her for himself. That night many low class demons came and talked to him. They told Onigomo that if they could have his human body he would be reborn as a demon. He accepted. That night Onigomo turned into Naraku."

Sesshomaru looked down as if not believing what she said but could smell that she said no lie. Then he looked back up.

"Is that all you know?"

He has three minions, Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi. He also has a baby that Kanna takes care of. That baby has Onigomo's heart in it. He's body can be destroyed a thousand times but he will not die unless the heart is also destroyed."

"There were also rumors that he was in the East."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "I will take you back to your group now." "Wait!" Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes as if telling him to really wait and let her speak.

He cocked his head to the side as if saying 'what?' "I would like to return your arm to you!" Sesshomaru glared at her then in a cold voice he said. "This Sesshomaru takes help from no one. Especially not from a human.

"Then think of it as a present for not killing me right now when you could." Sesshomaru just looked at her for awhile then said in a some what softer voice. "While do you wish to restore my arm so badly?" Kagome looked at him then looked down at her shoes.

"You would have kept it if not for Inuyasha trying to protect me. You lost your arm and though I'm not saying you are not powerful with out it I'm sure you miss it. I would." She looked up and waited for a response.

It didn't come for awhile and she was stated to get edgy. Did she say something to offend him? But he finally said something.

"Alright"

She nodded and then stepped closer to him. She was about to touch his kimono to roll up the sleeve and looked at him in a silent plea to. He nodded and she rolled up the sleeve then touched the nub.

She put her hands on it and her hands started to glow a baby blue. Sesshomaru was going to jerk away when he felt a calming wash over his body instead of pain that usually came with priestess powers he looked down and saw that his arm was indeed back.

He gave her a grateful smile that shocked her and said a quite thank you. Then grabbed her and returned her to her camp site. He was gone before Kagome looked up.

Songo ran over to her and checked her over to see if she was alright. "I'm fine." Was all Kagome said to ease her friend's distress.

She looked around and found Inuyasha lying against the tree. He stood up and walked over to her. She could tell that he looked guilty about not being able to protect her. And he was still mad that Sesshomaru could brush him off so easily.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a small, soft voice. Kagome looked down and kicked a branch away from her. "I'm fine" she said in her own quite, soft voice.

She looked around at everyone in the group then looked at Inuyasha. "I would like to go home for a little while."

She was getting ready for Inuyasha to yell at her then her having to sit him to leave. But he shocked her with what he said. He shocked all of them.

"Yeah you can go. Spend a couple days there then come back. Just make sure you come back in one peace okay?" She thought he was just feeling guilty still and to ease his guilt he let her go. Though it didn't matter, she would still go. She missed her family and her homework was piling up.

"Okay." She walked over to Shippo and gave him a quick hug. "You will come back won't you mommy?"

She smiled and reassured him that she would. She remembered when he asked if she could be him mother. She was very happy because she at that point thought of him as her son. She did a blood bond with him and she got orange streaks in her hair and could use fire from it.

Shippo could use purification powers with out hurting himself and had black streaks in his hair also. It also gave him protection.

After she grabbed her bag she turned to Songo. "Could Kirara take me to the well if that's ok with her?" Kirara jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and meowed as if saying her acceptance to that and also looked at Songo.

"Sure I guess." Kagome nodded her thanks and Kirara jumped off her shoulder and transformed. She quickly liked on Kirara and sped off to the well.

They landed short after thanks to Kirara's quick flying and petted her head in thanks then turned in jumped into the well.

***ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WELL***

"Mom, Jii-chan, Souta, I'm home!" She ran out of the well house and into the main building. She found her mother in the kitchen wiping her hands on a town and ran up and gave her a hug.

"Hello Kagome. Oh how I've missed you." They embraced for awhile then Souta came rushing into the room yelling Kagome over and over and quickly dove into his older sisters arms.

Jii-chan came in and smiled at the site. Souta and Kagome were close. Even though they were not really siblings, they still acted like they were.

"I'm glad you came home Kagome. You came just in time for dinner." Her mother went over to the counter and got a big bowl and put it on the low dinner table. "I made your favorite, Oden."

"Yay Oden, Oden, Oden, Oden!" They laughed at Kagome's obvious enthusiasm of having her favorite made and ate their dinner.

After dinner Souta ran out of the room to the living room to play video games after getting a promise out of Kagome to play with him once she's done.

Grandpa left soon after when he caught a look his daughter was giving him. She looked at her mother curiously. Her mother Mia shook her head slowly and got up from her space she had been sitting in. She grabbed some dishes and walked over to the sink to wash them. Kagome did the same.

They washed and dried the dishes in silence until a sigh came out of Mia. Kagome looked at her when she started talking.

"I have a feeling you journey will be getting tougher. We worry about you. Me and your grandfather I mean. We can see you are stressed. And we want to make sure you are protected."

They finished washing the dishes and Mia grabbed Kagome's hand and sat at the dinner table. Foot steps were herd then the door opened as Kagome's grandfather stepped in. He shut the door behind him then sat down.

As if he was there the whole time he left off where her mother stopped.

"We would like you to have this. We are not saying Inuyasha can't protect you. And when you become a demon you will no doubt become stronger, but it would ease some of our worry. For no demon could dodge one.

He gave her a black case that she had not noticed earlier when he came in. She took the black case hesitantly and set it on the table in front of her then looked at them.

They nodded to her telling her to open it. She put her hands on it and opened it.

What she got she really didn't think she would ever get from her grandfather and mother.

A gun.

She gasped and looked at them in surprise. They smiled slightly.

"Even though I didn't like the thought of killing, I wanted you to have protection. If you can use it then I'm glad. I'll know you weren't just relying on your friends or merely on your purification powers."

She looked at her grandpa and he smiled and nodded his head.

Kagome got up and hugged them.

"Thank you. Though I do not know if I will use it I am happy you think about me and thought of my protection. I love you guys."

Mia smiled and looked at Kagome. "Though you may not be my flesh and blood, you will always be my daughter and I will always love you."

Kagome smiled and hugged her mother harder.

"Now why don't you go and play video games with your brother? You promised him you would."

Kagome gave a small laugh and smiled.

"I did, didn't I?"

She walked over to the door and opened it. She turned her head back and smiled a happy smile at her mother and grandfather before walking through it and closed the door behind her. Her mother smiled a small smile and prayed that her daughter would be all right then whent back to cleaning. There wasn't much she could do for Kagome so she thought Kagome would like a clean home.

Her father gave her a kiss on the head as if reading her mind.

"She will be alright. She is strong and I have a feeling she has strong allies. They will not let her die."

After he said thoughs simple words she felt better, then as she was before started cleaning.

Her father left the foom to sweep the shrine.

At least Kagome now had more protection. A gun is a powerful weapon when used right. She just hoped it could keep her alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: MUSHI MOSHI I MADE UP. I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA GAMG. AND IF THERE REALLY IS A STORE CALLED MUSHI MOSHI IM SORRY I RANDUMLY THOUGHT IT UP. **

**AND MOSHI MONSTERS IS A GAME I DO NOT OWN THAT. MY FRIENDS LITTLE SISTER PLAYS IT AND THE LITTLE MONSTERS ARE SOOO CUTE.**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY SO FAR!!!**

**Moonlight x Luna : Hm?**

**Liady Tigra : I will make sure that they don't shoot them self's Lol. That would be horrible. And the purpose for the gun is to keep her safe, only used if need be. And to put her mother and grandfathers heart to rest. So they know she is safe.**

Kagome looked at her backpack and sighed. Her three-day vacation away from the past had gone by quickly. It whent by too quickly in her opinion. She was also worried about tomorrow. She was worried because tomorrow would be her seventeenth birthday. Two years from when she fell into the well.

What would happen when she became a demon? How would her friends react? Shoot, she forgot to tell them. Well she would have to tell them tonight. Again she wondered what she would look like. Would she look like her father? She had never seen her father before so it didn't really help. Would she have a star on her like how Sesshomaru has a crescent mark on his forehead?

When she thought of Sesshomaru she thought of his face. Perfect white skin, no blemishes. His violet, purple markings on his cheeks and the violet, purple marks on his eye lids. He was very beautiful.

Where did that thought come from? There was no use saying that she thought he was ugly because that was a lie. Every one could see that he was. Inhumanly so. But then again he is not human. Thinking about him made a wired feeling in her stomach. She didn't understand what it was exactly.

"Wench are you ready?" Startled, Kagome looked up at the intruder and glared at him. "Inuyasha, don't do that! And no I'm not ready." "Then get ready. The shards won't find themselves you know." Kagome sighed again which seemed like a thousand times already. She didn't even bother to sit him. He wouldn't learn manners. And she was afraid if she did he would lose more brain cells and lose the little manners he already new.

She got up and got the outfit she created for when she would become a demon. It looked like the slayers uniform that Songo used but it was white and had a black dragon on the back. She had a sword already in the bag and a belt full of daggers, ninja stars and the gun he mother gave her. She had made sure to have the safety on. She didn't need to accidentally shoot someone. She also got a poison mask from Songo. She put the outfit in the black bag that she had just bought.

Her yellow one was turning an odd color and it was tarred in various places. Even though she hates to say good bye to it she had too. She then turned to Inuyasha. "We can go now."

He nodded his head then rapped his arms around her then jumped out of the window. She said goodbye to her mother, Souta and Jii-chan then jumped into the well. As soon as they were on the other side Inuyasha jumped out and put her on the ground. She then proceeded to straighten her cloths out. She wasn't wearing her school uniform as she usually did. No this time she decided to ware a white sun dress. There was no sleeves, it rapped around her neck and tied at the base of her neck. It flowed down and was easy to move in. It was about to her knees.

She found it when she went shopping for supplies like roman and medical stuff. She was walking to the grocery store when she walked by a cute little store called Mushi Moshi.There in the window was the cute little summer dress. She couldn't resist. She just had to have it. So she saw she had a little bit on yen left over if you counted up the roman and medical supplies and candy for Shippo. So she thought it was alright to get something for her self for a change.

She also got a cute shirt of a fluffy bear type thing that was pink and on top of it said Moshi Monsters in glittery writing.

She looked around the well as a precaution. She didn't want to get attacked because she wasn't paying attention. Then she turned wordlessly and left to the village. She knew she would have to sit them down and tell them that she would become a demon tomorrow. Would they hate her? She hoped not. She loved them. Shippo was her son. And Miroku was like a brother to her. Songo was a sister, and Inuyasha was a close friend. Maybe even a best friend.

Inuyasha fallowed behind her silently also. What has gotten into her? For the past six months she had been acting weird, all day-dream-ish. She also has been kind of withdrawn. She didn't speak as much anymore. But she still smiled at people and talked just not as much as she used to. But it was probably because she has matured. He shrugged off his thoughts when the spotted the Kaede's hut.

They walked in and found everyone there. "Momma!" Shippo jumped up and hugged Kagome. He had grown she was almost up to her waist. He looked like a four year old. But he was very smart to be. He was older then four because demon children age differently then humans. The ageing process is much slower then that of a human.

She looked down at him and smiled softly. "Hello Shippo." She let go of Shippo then made her self comfy in a spot near Songo. "Hey guys, I have something to tell you." She looked around and saw that she had there attention. "You guys know my birthday is tomorrow right?" When they nodded she went on. "I've been having weird dreams of a man. He's a demon. He says I'm his daughter. I didn't understand so I asked my mother. "

***FLASH BACK* (SHES TELLING HER FRIENDS ABOUT IT.)**

"Mom, uh I have been having dreams about my father. He told me some stuff…" "Oh dear the time has come for me too tell you the story of who you are."

"When I was about seventeen almost eighteen I was with Souta's father. We were in the shrine watching a movie. I herd crying from out side. I was curious along with Souta's father and we went to investigate. I saw a man sitting down leaning on the tree of time. He was holding what looked like a ball of cloth in his arms. When we got closer I saw that it was a baby. You."

When Kagome's 'mother' said that she looked at Kagome with adoration.

"He told us that he was from the past and got to the future by the well. He brought you here because someone was trying to hunt you down. So for your safety, he brought you to the future. He asked us if we could take care of you."

Kagome's mother, Sakara, looked down as if sheepish.

"At first I told him I couldn't possibly take you. But then you opened your eyes and me and Kioshi, Souta's father saw the most wonderful blue eyes I have ever seen. Kioshi told the demon that we would take you."

"Your father smile as if pleased and handed you too me. Then as if he was never there he was gone. I looked down at you and saw a little card. It said.

"Dear caretakers of my child.

She is 6 months old and is named Kagome.

When Kagome turns seventeen her demon blood will rise from the dormant sleep it was under and she will look demon and be able to use her demon abilities.

But you must tell her before that happens so she doesn't get lost on what is happening.

She will become an Inu youki.

Demon lord of the North, Yoshiru"

***END OF FLASH BACK***

They looked at her with shock on there faces. Shippo just jumped up and started hugging his mother. "Yay! You're a youki! That's so cool!" She chuckled and hugged him back. And Songo was pretty happy also. So were Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked slightly peeved when Kagome said she was a demon. Inuyasha walked up to her and said quietly so that only she would hear. "So you're a demon eh? Don't think you can get away with saying or doing what ever you like. I'm still the alpha."

Kagome looked at him funny then looked down. Why was he being so mean? She wasn't going to be mean when she was a youki and think she was all that. So what if she was a princess but she wouldn't let him get away with talking to her that way.

"You are not my alpha. And I may say or do what I please. You can not boss me around." She turned and started talking to Songo. Inuyasha was shocked. Did she actually just say that to him? H would get her back for that. He would make sure of it.

~0~^^~0~(**LATER THAT NIGHT)**~0~^^~0~

Getting to make dinner she walked to her backpack to get some rice she had packed and some chicken. "What the hell is that?" She turned to find Inuyasha looking at her with disgust and confusion. She heaved a sigh and mentally shook her head. "All I wanted was to make something different from Roman. I'm getting sick of it. I do like it but I can not have it every meal. That is Unhealthy." He fehed then jumped up into a tree to mop.

Sighing she turned and put it in a pan to worm up and set it on the fire that Miroku and made a little while ago. Once it was done she handed some to everyone then went back to her backpack and got out a can with a green plastic top on it and opened it. "What is that?" Songo was peering at the circular object in Kagome's hand. "Its cat food I got it for Kirara."

With that said she put it down on the ground near Kirara who purred her thanks before devouring it. She chuckled softly at the sight and turned to the fire to dish her self some food up then sat by Shippo. Once everyone ate she grabbed their dishes then started walking off. "Where are you going?" Miroku looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to wash the dishes in the river near by."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kagome looked over to see Songo looking at her. "No thank you. I can make it there on my own. And I will be safe. I will bring my bow with me incase though. But I don't sense any youki nearby." With that said she continued on walking as if she never paused. Kneeling by the river she started to wash the dishes with a wash cloth and some soup.

She sensed a youki nearby but did not stop washing the dishes. It headed straight towards her at a fast pace. But she did not pause it what she was doing. She felt that it was right behind her, possible five feet away from where she was kneeling by the river.

After a few moments of silence she finally spoke. Sense he would not speak. "Is there something I could do for you?" Silence was her answer for a moment. When she thought he wasn't going to answer he did. "I am in need of your assistance." She turned and looked at him. "And how would I be of any help, Sesshomaru?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN SONG IT IS CALLED "HUSHABYE MOUNTAIN" IT'S FROM CHITTY CHITTY BANG BANG!!! **

**Angela Page: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story! Check on my story every week or so. I will have most likely have updated! =]**

**Karasu Metsuki: Thanks! And I will update as fast as I can. =]**

**Moonlight X Luna: Your wish is my command! ^_^**

**Liady Tigra: I sure hope I'm getting better at spelling and thanks for the luck, I sure need it if I want people to read =] and TTFN…well I don't know what that is. Can you tell me? **

**Buggsbadass: I'm glad you love it and I'll update as fast as I can. But home work has been a bummer. Even the 2****nd**** week of school. =/ hmm oh well ill write as soon as I can I promise.**

**Artemis450: Thanks for the compliment. =] I'm glad you like my story! And I hope I don't leave you waiting to long. =]**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"I am in need of your assistance." She turned and looked at him. "And how would I be of any help, Sesshomaru?"

He didn't say anything before he stepped closer. "Rin is sick. You will take care of her" It wasn't a question. It was a command. Kagome looked up at him surprised at his command and nodded her head slightly. It wouldn't be wise to choose not to. And she had a soft spot for Rin. She didn't mind if she had to take care of her for awhile.

"How bad is she?" he didn't reply but turned around and walked back into the forest. She didn't know whether to fallow him or to stay put. She chose the second one in favor. She turned to do more dishes and right when she finished washing them she felt sesshomaru's presence and turned around to see a sick Rin snuggled into his chest. She smiled slightly at the sight then she wiped it off her face when she looked at Sesshomaru. She got up and inclined her head to the east and headed towards that way. He silently fallowed her back to her camp.

When she got close to the camp she herd a loud curse then Inuyasha popped out of what seemingly seemed like air and spat out his half brothers name. "Sesshomaru!" She sighed and sat Inuyasha before heading towards her camp site and put the dishes down and pointed to her sleeping back. Sesshomaru got the silent plea and set Rin down on it. "Rin is sick." She looked at her companions then kneeled down by Rin. "She will be here for awhile." She looked at Sesshomaru and seeing his pointed look she added "So will Sesshomaru." "What!!" Inuyasha pounced into the place right by Kagome and yelled. "No! I'm the alpha you listen to me!" Silence was his answer.

Kagome blinked slowly then heaved a long sigh then slowly turned to him. "Not now." She said in a soft, quite voice that only the demons herd. Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head and he muttered a soft "Feh." He then hopped up in a tree feeling depressed. She sighed again then turned to Rin who coughed causing everyone's attention to go on her. Kagome lowered her head to the Childs chest to hear her breathing then proceeded to open the girl's mouth to look at her throat. She saw that that Rin's throat was raw and reddish then got some water. Then Kagome proceeded to make the girl drink some of it. She then grabbed her bag and crushed herbs then putting it in water. The whole time she was unaware of the two pairs of golden eyes fallowing her every movement.

When she finished crushing the herbs she went to kneel by Rin then lifted her a little so she was sitting. "Rin I need you to be a big girl and drink this all up for me ok? It might taste bad but it will help you recover." Rin looked at the cup then looked at Kagome. "Y-Yeah." Kagome moved the cup to Rin's face and Rin scrunched up her face but never the less drank it then lay back down. Kagome out her hand on Rin's forehead and felt that it was hot. She knew that the medicine start working on her soon so she didn't do anything besides get a cloth she had randomly in her backpack and wetted it then put it on Rin's forehead.

Then Kagome sat down by Rin against a tree and crossed her arms then shut her eyes. Though she looked like she was sleeping she was meditating. She couldn't sleep tonight because tonight was the night she would become demon. She cracked one eye open and saw Miroku looking at her. "What?" She said in a soft tone. He stared at her a little longer then proceeded to shake his head. The moon was out and they were getting ready for bed. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep. And she knew Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wouldn't be able to go to sleep either.

The full moon was up and she new any moment she was going to change. She just didn't know what would come of it. She started to feel worm inside and her skin was tingly but other then that nothing was happening. She stood up and moved farther from Rin. She was precautious in what was happening and didn't want to hurt Rin. She took Shippo who had crawled into her lap after what happened with Rin near Kirara and set him down. Kirara open one eye and could tell what was happening and knew she was ok so she settled back down and shut her eye to go to sleep again.

Looking around She saw Inuyasha surprisingly asleep in the tree. Did he fall asleep every time it was his shift? They could have been attacked. Well is Sesshomaru wasn't there. Shaking herself out of those thoughts she carefully looked around and saw that Sesshomaru was awake. He looked to be asleep but she new very well that he wasn't. He sat with the tree trunk against his back and his eyes closed. The moon light bathed over him. He had a certain beauty to him. He looked peaceful and harmless. Though she new he was far from that. She looked around one more time and saw that Miroku was sleeping next to an also sleeping Songo and chuckled softly. During the night sometime they had moved closer to each other and Miroku had his arm around her waist and one hand on her rear end.

She looked back over to Sesshomaru and say that he had open his eyes and were now studying her with them. She jumped a little startled then felt the tingling on her skin again but more then that. She felt her being lifted into the air and a bright light surrounding her and awakening her companions. They all got up to their feet and were watching Kagome, for they need not to worry about her. They new what was happening. Well except for Sesshomaru but he kept on a blank face though he was curious as to what was happening.

Kagome felt her hair growing longer, to the end of her back right above her bottom. And she felt her body grow out in all the right places, giving her a figure eight shaped body. She grew a set of claws on her hands, and her eyes tingled a little bit. It gently set her back on the ground. She landed on her feet safe and sound. She looked around to see a lot of surprised faces. Sesshomaru too, looked surprised but he quickly hid it. But Kagome saw it before her could put on his cold mask.

Shippo gasped and jumped into Kagome's arms. Kagome, mindful of her claws, caught Shippo when he jumped. "Mommy, you're so pretty!" She smiled at the compliment before saying quick thanks. Miroku also put his two cents in by saying a few chosen words. "By you look wonderful!" He walked over to her and grasped her hands. "Kagome, would you bier me a son?" They next thing you here was a thud and a UN cautious Miroku on the ground. Kagome burst out laughing and Songo let out a couple chuckles seeing Miroku start squirming on the ground.

Out of the blue Kagome asked "Do I look that different?" Songo stopped and looked at her. "You look a lot different." Kagome turned to her back pack and grabbed a make up mirror she had in there. No, she didn't were make up all the time. Her mother used to tell her make up only covered the natural beauty she already had. But she used make up on some occasions. She gasped at what she saw.

Her normally inky black hair was still there with a mixture of Silver patches of hair on her head. She had a star on her left check and she had icy blue eyes. She then looked down and saw her body. It had filled out and she was happy about how she looked. Something surprised her though. When she transformed she had a white shirt that stopped right below her breasts and the sleeves were not connected, they were kind of like bands on her upper arm. Her stomach was exposed. Then she had a long white skirt that went from her hips to her ankles and had an anklet on. It had bells so when she walked there was a little chime. She mentally thought to remove it when she went to sneak around.

She then noticed her claws that were holding on the mirror. She had felt that she had them when she first transformed but she didn't take the time to study them. They were long and looked a lot like Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's. She looked up and smiled. Kagome was very happy as to what she looked like.

"Kagome sama you look very pretty." A quite voice said. If she wasn't a demon she might have missed it. She spun around and walked over to Rin and gave her a hug, for she put down Shippo when she went to get the mirror. "Thank you Rin." She gave the child a bright smile then told her in a stern voice "But now its time for you to get some rest, you too Shippo." A round of aww's came around but she hushed them and sat by Rin. Shippo walked sleepily over to Kagome and sat on her lap. "I'm not s-sleepy." Shippo yawned and Kagome chuckled softly. "I think you are." "Mommy, could you sing me and Rin a lullaby? It would help as get to sleep." She sighed and looked at the children's hopeful expression then smiled softly. "Alright, I will sing for you."

"**A Gentle breeze from hushabye mountain**

**softly blows**

**o're lullaby bay**

**It fills the sails of bouts that are waiting**

**waiting to sail your worries away.**

**It isn't far to hushabye mountain**

**and your bout waits down by the key.**

**The winds of night so softly are sighing**

**soon they will fly your trouble to sea.**

**so close your eyes**

**on hushabye mountain**

**wave goodbye to cares of the day**

**and watch your boat**

**from hushabye mountain**

**sail far away from lullaby bay.**

**Aaaaaahhhhhaaahh**

**So close your eyes**

**on hushabye mountain**

**wave goodbye to cares of the day**

**and watch your bout from hushabye mountain**

**sail far away from lullabye bay.**

**A gently breeze from hushabye mountain**

**Sail far away from lullaby bay**

**ooooohhhhoooohhhhhhhhhh**

Poor Kagome never say the looks she was resaving from the two inu's as she fell to sleep with the children as soon as she finished then song. She was pretty tired from the transformation, or else she would have seen the smile on Sesshomarus face and soften gaze as he looked at her.

*** Yay I finished a chapter!!! Sowwie that it took so long it's just that school started and I want to put 100 % on school and all my extra time on this. And I've more been reading other peoples fan fictions and not concentrating on my own. Sowwie! Well hope you like it and stick around for the next chapter. Oh and if any one wants to be my beta please just tell me sand I would really like that!!!***


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY I HAVE BEEN SICK WITH THE FLU AND HAVN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE. THEN SOMEONE SAYING THEY WOULD BE MY BETA BUT I HAVN'T HURD FROM HER. *SIGH* WELL IM JUST GONNA GO WITH THE FLOW LIKE I'VE BEEN DOING THANKS.**

***GOT THE BOND FROM ANOTHER STORY I HAVE READ. IM NOT SURE WHAT STORY IT WAS FROM BUT IM NOT STEALINIG THE IDEA! I LIKED IT SO MUCH THAT WHEN EVER I THINK ABOUT SHIPPO I THINK ABOUT THE BOND! SO IF YOU ARE THE WRITER HOW MADE THIS UP PLEASE DON'T BE MAD I LOVED YOU'R IDEA SO MUCH TO PUT IT INTO MY STORY.***

**THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL OF YOU FOR READING THIS FAR INTO MY STORY!!!!!!IM NOT REALLY SURE WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS STORY BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!**

**Forbidden-henyou: Thank you so much I'm glad you would like to be my Beta!!! Yeah!!! I'm so happy!!!!! *Has a mini party and dances around* Hehe… anyway…Thank you so much!!!!!**

**Toni: I'm glad you think my work is good and are you a guy? If you are I'm happy that guys and girls like my fanfic story! =] * I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THOUGH***

**Shadow Kitsune67: I'm glad you think it's adorable! =] I just got done watching Chitty Chitty Bang Band and that like my favorite Song in that movie and I thought that was such a awesome song to use as a lullaby so I did. =] And I'm glad you like it so much and I hope you hang in there and read my chapters. I must say that I am not a very good writer in my opinion. But I'm trying! Well thanks for reading.**

**GothicHime: I'm glad I got your attention on the first chapter and when I read your second comment on the gun I was laughing so hard. Well I just though it would be a nice touch and might help with future fights she may have. It's only for her protection though she doesn't really need it now that she has become a demon. I'm happy you read my story and stay with me please till the end! I don't think I would have gotten this far with out you people reviewing and telling me your thoughts about it! Thanks sooo much!**

**Onyx_is_thy_name: I'm glad you're egger to read the rest of my story. I hope everyone is egger to read my story! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the chapters I had so far.**

**GothicHime89: Lol when I read your comments I laughed and smiled. For your comment on the fourth chapter I can not tell when she will meet her father but I can say it will be soon.**

**Ladykagome of the north01: I'm glad you like my story!!! Hehe thanks for reading!**

**sexy Seren: You got your wish I'm updating. Enjoy!**

**estelin: Thanks, im glad you like it. I hope I keep you wanting more.**

Kagome woke up and looked down on her lap to see her kitsune sleeping peacefully and looked to her side to she Rin snuggled in her side. She sighed and looked around. She had woken up a couple times at even the slightest of noises. She would have to get used to that. Glancing around Kagome saw that mostly everyone was asleep. Sesshomaru was awake. Did that guy EVER sleep? Shaking away that thought she picked Shippo up and set him in the sleeping bag beside Rin and stood up. She might as well get breakfast started.

Silently so she wouldn't wake her companions she stepped out of the camp sight and into the forest to get some wood to make a fire. Searching, she found some grapes. What were they doing out here? Oh well it does not matter. It was edible and not poisoned.

She smiled and picked up some wood then walked back to the camp site. Stocking up the wood in a neat pile she lit it on fire with her fingers. She smirked. Doing the blood bond with Shippo had its ups. For instances, She could use fox fire though she wasn't a fox.

But the blood bond was an ancient thing. Not a lot of people know about it. You would show up in this place after you shared blood with the one you wish to adopt. You have to go through three tasks. The first was to share the blood. You would cut your palm and so would the chosen adopted kid and hold your palms together. Then you end up in another dimension with the lord that gives you the tasks to do.

The second task was to protect the one you wish to adopt. They would appear though most could tell they were not the real one you wish to adopt but you would still feel the need to protect them. Then a herd of demons would come and attack to try to get to the chosen adoptee. The third task is so much harder then attacking a thousand strong demons at one time, at least in Kagome's opinion.

The third task was to let the adoptee kill you.

When you finish killing the herd of demons the one you wish to adopt turns on you. Though they have a different voice and acts differently then the one you wish to adopt, they still look like them. A mother or father would never kill their own son or daughter. So if you truly love them then you wouldn't fight them. It is a tough task. That task is to assure the lord that the kid is in a safe place and not trying to be adopted by someone cruel or for material purposes.

Something akin to a smile shone on her face as she remembered when she went through it. It was very worth it because she loved Shippo. And now because of the bond he was officially her son.

Shaking out of those thoughts she put some rice she got out of her backpack by her side and poured some into a pan with some water she got from her water bottle then put it on the fire to cook. She herd the crunch of leafs under feel and turned around quickly to see Sesshomaru drop two rabbits by her that he had already gutted. She looked at him with her big blue eyes. His golden eyes locked onto her curious eyes and said in his cold manner yet had secret warmth to it "The alpha in the pack must provide food the food. The henyo can not do that so I filled in at the time." She gave him a smile and proceeded to cut it into cubes and through it into the rice. Looking around she saw Shippo waking up and looking around. "Mommy?" She got up and went over to him and picked him up. "I'm right here it's ok."

She walked back over to the fire with Shippo in hand and added the souse she had in her backpack to the rice. By the time the meal was done the aroma had roused everyone and now they were waiting for it. "Wench hurry up! We don't have all day!" She sighed again for which seemed like the millionth time since she met Inuyasha and slowly turned to him. "It is almost done Inuyasha. Be patient and wait for me to put it in bowls for all of us. Then you can have some." All Inuyasha did was roll his eyes. It seemed like the information whet through one ear and out the other.

After eating and cleaning up she went to Rin and settled down near her then started to crush more herbs she had in her backpack. She added some water to it then made Rin drink it. Then she crushed some other herbs and added only a little bit of water making it look goopy and put it on Rin's chest and back. "What's that for?" She looked at Shippo and gave him a small smile. "It's to make it easier to breath. It unclogs her nose making it easier for Rin to breath." "He nodded his head and kept watching. She had told Shippo to pay attention so in the future he could do this for himself. He didn't really see why he needed to learn this. If he got hurt his mama would help him. But of course he didn't think that when he got older he would journey out on his own. It was a painful thought for Kagome. But she new one day that thought would become a reality.

When she was done she got up and wiped her hands off an extra wash cloth. With her nose she could smell everything and could tell there was no demons close beside Kirara, Shippo, and Sesshomaru. Also since she wasn't exactly used to her demon senses, she swept the area with her miko power, nope, no demons around.

"Let's get going. We've got shards to hunt."

I stared at him blankly in amazement. He could always say the stupidest things. "Inuyasha, we can't. Rin is sick and must have the rest of the day to rest in bed. Then tomorrow she can get out of bed but must take it easy."

Inuyasha rolled his eye's and spat "Feh. It's Sesshomaru's problem, not ours. You healed her, now we can leave."

I looked at Sesshomaru and at his slight nod I sighed and started packing. By his nod I could tell he was saying I could leave now. When I walked by him he struck his hand out and gripped my arm. "I am in your dept now."

I gasped and looked at my arm that was now captured by Sesshomaru. "Your are not in my dept now, I did it because I am fond of Rin and I was not going to stand around watching her being sick knowing I could make her better, that's wrong."

"Doe's not matter Miko-demon, I am still in your dept, and it is a youki custom, I would have to by law."

Kagome sighed but nodded. "Alright, I guess that's ok."

Sesshomaru let go ok Kagome's arm and she walked over to Rin. "Rin, honey, I'm leaving, but I will see you again, and next time I'll have gifts ok?"

Rin looked at the older woman and nodded. "You promise?"

Kagome smiled solemnly said "I promise."

Rin smiled as brightly as she could while being sick and laid make to go back to sleep after saying a quick bye.

"Bye Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she muttered her chosen words and nodded in a saying of his own bye and turned to Rin. Kagome smiled at the gesture then turned to fallow her group out of sight of the camp.

**PLEASE READ!!!!**

*** SORRY THAT I DID NOT WRITE A LOT! SADDLY MY AUNT JUST GOT DIABETES AND SO I HAVE BEEN DEVOTING ALL MY TIME TO HER. BUT I WILL STILL BE WRITEING. IT MIGHT JUST TAKE SOME TIME.***


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden-Hanyou: Na its ok and thanks, your busy I understand we all get caught up in things. I'm glad I herd from you though, I was thinking 'Oh no is she dead?' jk but really I'm in no rush.**

**Artemis450: I'm so glad you liked my story! I hope you like this chapter. =]**

**kawaiineko: Thanks for the spelling ways! Ill try to remember them when I write! And I'm happy you think I'm creative because in my opinion I'm not, lol.**

**MoonFlower77: You are sooo nice!! You made me smile so big and want to jump for joy from your comment! I'm so thankful that so many people love my story and I'm glad you like it. I too, wish my aunt gets better. We had to take her back to the hospital because we couldn't give her shots and we were totally unaware of what we had to do to make her better. The hospital is going to send her to another hospital to her recover for thirty days then she come back. Thanks for caring! When I read the comment it made me want to write more so thank you sooo much and I love you comments!!**

**LadyKagome of the north01: I'm glad you like the story! Lol I hoped you would. I have something in plan for Inuyasha you just wait. I'll update as fast as I can.**

**Akatsuki-Fan389: I'm so glad you loved my story! I write as fast as I can and I'm so glad you added this story to your favorites. I honestly to start out with didn't think I did well on this story but all of you have commented and added this story to your favorite list and it make me so happy and motivated to write! Thanks for commenting.**

* * *

Kagome Sighed and looked on to the drama before her. Shippo and Inuyasha were once again fighting. She wasn't really sure why they were fighting they just were.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head and turned to look at Kagome. Then let go of Shippo's tail since he had grabbed it and let him hang up side down. Shippo landed with a clunk on his head.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah wench?"

'How did he seriously not see it coming? Even if she wasn't going to sit him she surly would now for him calling me a wench.' Thought Kagome dramatically. 'Oh well.'

"Inuyasha! Sit. You should be nice to Shippo, he's younger then you! And Shippo, you need to be nice too. Why can't you just get along?"

Kagome walked over to the said trouble makers and picked up the smallest then kept walking.

"Hey wait for me wench!"

Kagome sighed then sat him once more while still walking. Songo and Miroku chuckled and fallowed after Kagome. Kagome stopped UN expectantly that Songo almost ran into her.

"Kagome why'd yo-" Kagome put her hand up then placed then pointed to the forest, indicating that some one, or demon was in the forest. She set the kit down and her hid behind her. Grabbing her sword from her back pack she said in a hard voice.

"Come out, demon. You have fallowed us for some time. I can see you wish us no harm? But why are you fallowing us?"

The silent figure walked out of the trees and gave a mock bow. He had black and white hair, but was young, possibly only a year older then Kagome. He had icy blue eyes too. He wore black traditional pants and a dark blue top. He also kind of smelled of Kagome. Were they related?

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?"

The stranger smiled and walked over to stand in front of Kagome.

"My name is Light, and I am your brother."

Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. She smelled no lies coming from him, he is truly her brother. He reached out and pulled her in for a hug.

"We have missed you, little sister."

Kagome pulled back and gave him a small smile.

"Who has missed me?"

"Why, our father! And our younger brothers! Father didn't want to give you up but, cruel people wanted you, and they would stop at nothing to get you, so her sent you some where safe. He said you would come back and you did!"

Kagome was shocked, he seemed happy to see her. Did he say younger brothers? Wow how many? What are their names? She voiced her questions out loud to him.

"Oh well we got four younger brothers. Four years younger then you is Yoshiru, he's an ok kid, but acts evil.

"Then theirs Chikao. He looks about thirteen years old. He's pretty clever and smart for his age, and he gets into a lot of trouble, so be wary if he gives you a gift, at least for now. But maybe he won't do something bad because we have been waiting for you for a long time.

"Then theirs Hiroshi, he's nice, he'll help anybody who needs help, and will help people even when they don't want helping. He's also twelve.

"Then theirs Fuyo, he controls ice, even at the age of six, he's a good kid to a guess."

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome. "Keh! I don't believe him."

"Do you smell me speaking about anything false henyo? Or is your weak sense of smell not enough to see that I am speaking the truth."

Kagome looked between the too and could tell that they would not get along. She looked at Inuyasha who now was standing before her and shook her head slightly. "Inuyasha, He speaks the truth. I sense no lies from him."

Inuyasha turned from glaring at Light to look at Kagome. He took in her relaxed posture and let relaxed slightly. "Keh, fine. But if he try's anything I will kill him!"

Light smiled and walked over to stand near Kagome as if Inuyasha never interrupted them.

"Would you like to meet them?"

Kagome gasped and looked up at Light, who stood a couple inches taller then her. Could she really be able to meet her younger brothers and father? She almost laughed at her thought. If Light was here it must have meant that they wanted to see her.

"I would like to."

"What? If you haven't forgotten wench but we are looking for the jewel shards! We don't have time to go to some family reunion!"

Before Kagome could say a word Songo stepped over to Inuyasha and hit him on the head.

"This is her chance to meet her family Inuyasha! She will go and you can't stop her! We can look for the jewel shards while she's gone and let her have the time with her family like she disserves!"

For a moment, everyone was quite as they stood there and looked at the silver haired boy.

"Keh fine! But don't come crying to me when it doesn't turn out to be what you though it would be like!"

Kagome looked at him and understood what he meant. He and his brother didn't work out, with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha always at each others throat. In a weird way, he was trying to protect me, so I wouldn't have to go through the same thing.

Kagome smiled softly at him and in a quite voice told him she would be ok. She then grabbed her back pack and Shippo and looked at Light. He nodded ever so slightly and started walking north, was no doubt would lead to where the palace would be. Kagome walk beside them on there way to his home, where her father and her younger brothers would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't been writing in awhile and along with that couldn't keep track of all the reviews… SORRY! Anyways I got back into the writer mode even though some BIG things are happening in my life, so don't expect new chapters every week or so, its when I have time and my brains not fried between Essays and Math :S. Well hope you like it! **** And thank you all for reading it and taking the time to actually look at my scrambling thoughts, though I'm sure much wont read this part, I'm fine with it though. **

**If any of you are wondering MY AUNT IS GETTING BETTER. Yeah, she's still not working but that's sheer laziness on her part and not the Diabetes. **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT PEOPLE! I WOULD HAVE GAVEN UP MY DREAM OF BEING A WRITER LONG AGO IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU GUYS THAT GIVE ME FEEDBACK AND MAKE ME FEEL NICE WHEN YOU COMMENT ON MY STORY! LOVE YOU PEOPLE (not in a sexual way :[]) **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS IN THIS ANIME. (At least not yet ^.- lol jkin)**

"Are we there yet?" I chuckled softly and looked down at the kit that was hanging on my arm. I shook my head and he huffed in annoyance. "When are we going to get there then?" I herd Light chuckle and stop.

"Where there." I looked around and frowned. Was this some kind of sick joke? Before us lied an empty field, consisting of nothing in it. Light stuck his hand out in front of him and a light shade of crackling blue engulfed his hand as he pushed against something in the air. Then he surprised me by grabbing on my hand with lightning speed and manhandled me through what I could now tell was a barrier.

I herd Shippo gasp and looked around. I soon found my self gapping at the site before me too. I felt excitement bubble in the pit of my stomach as I gazed upon the castle that seemed to belong to a night time story that a king and queen live in, one like Cinderella's or Snow White. The Sakara trees that surrounded the castle helped give it it's exotic look, with its petals blowing in the wind, along with the garden that seemed to go on forever, with every flower and bush imaginable.

"Welcome home, sister." I looked over at Light and smiled softly. I never imagined myself in this kind of predicament so it was hard to place what I was meant to do. Light walked forward, on the walkway that led to the door and I assumed I was to fallow him. I looked around and noticed the guards walking around and some sparring. They all turned how ever and bowed lowly, mumbling a happy 'Welcome back princess Kagome.' Honestly, it was slightly scary.

We made it to the door after what felt like an eternity and a scary looking guard pushed open the door. Light walked in with a prideful stroll and I pattered after him in light steps with a quick pace, couscous of everything. The maids would stop and stare as we passed them, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. They, however would go back to work when light would place his hard glare on them when we passed by. He then would look behind to me and give me a wide smile. His eyes twinkled and I wasn't so sure if that was good or bad.

We walked into another section of the castle, one with paintings on the walls with children and adults, that all seemed to look familiar to me and Light, I assumed this was the family wing. Light took a turn and opened a door. He put a hand on the small of my back and leads me into the room, where I saw a man busily reading over a scroll and muttering to himself.

Light smiled at me then cleared his throat to catch the man's attention. "Hmm what is it?" The man looked up, seemingly annoyed, but then that disappeared and shock took it's place. "Kagome!" He walked over and stood in front of me. "Kagome, is that you?" I could barely nod before I was mauled by the man. He hugged me tight to his chest and mumbled how much he missed me and petted my hair as I stood there shocked.

"I hate to be rude but… Who are you?" He pulled away some, not a lot but enough to see my face instead of how it was buried in my hair, which was kind of weird.

"I'm your father pup!" I looked at him with wide eyes and inhaled a breath of air. What he said was indeed true, he was my father. I all but jumped on him as I wrapped my arms around him and tightly squeezed him. He wheezed and laughed and shook of my arms before wrapping an affectionate arm around my waist. I rested my head against his chest and looked at Light. He smiled an all teeth smile and tilted his head.

I picked up Shippo from where he stood by Light and turned to my father. "This is Shippo, he's my adoptive son." My father looked surprised, but turned loving eyes onto the boy.

"Well aren't you a lucky boy. Most wont take in an orphaned demon." Shippo smiled wide and laid his head on Kagome's shoulder.

"Mommy is nice, she would help anyone that needed help, including me. Mommy loves me and I love her!" My sire chuckled and I squeezed Shippo softly.

"It appears she does."

"Why don't we take you to go meet your siblings?" I looked over at Light and nodded. Both my sire and brother lead me over to a door and stopped. "This is Yoshiru's room."

I nodded and sucked in a big gulf of air, before slowly turning the knob of the door and pushing it open.

**MWAHAHAH I'M SO EVIL! I'm sorry for not having updated in so long but hay, gotta leave you wondering and reading somehow, better I not give you something good and then you don't come back for more. Oh well don't hurt me. . Or I won't be able to write any more O.o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meshi: Ahhh I'm sorry I'm truly trying to stop that, but I look away or do something and I switch it, I'm trying to keep it in Kagome's perspective but sometimes it's more clearer to put it in third P.O.V. I'm truly sorry and I'm trying to stop myself from doing that, but please do try to be patient, I'm not an experienced writer nor do I have experience of practically any time of writing, besides short things I have to do at school. :]**

**Skullqueencb: As you wish my lady. :P**

**cloverski9114: Hehe I am evil :P but I thank you so much for calling my scribblings a masterpiece, to me I'm just writing down what randomly pops into my head and putting it down, bargaining whether or not you'll like it. :P **

**lara5170: Thank you for reading my story and hope that you didn't have to wait to long, I had to get my imagination juices running by doing a lot of staring into space and thinking nothing but this story, but I cant do that in school so it's taking me awhile. Lol, hope you enjoy with I have in store.**

**GothicHime89: Thank you for forgiving me! Hope this is soon enough for you! But last time I had to stop it somewhere, but now the show will go on! Thanks for reading. :]**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO COMMENTS ON MY STORY! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME AND MAKES ME WRITE FASTER! (SO IF YOU COMMENT AND TO EVEN TELL ME MY MISTAKES I STILL LOVE THEM) THANK YOU!**

**School's hard but I'll try to update when ever I can.**

**Also, I'm writing a story that is TOTALLY my idea alone, so my focus is not just on this story, but I won't forget it. I soon will be posting it to a website once I'm finished editing and reviewing my work, so I'll give the link out when ever I have it if any of you want to read it. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT PEOPLES!**

**Now let's get on with the show! :] :] :]**

I opened the door and looked inside only to find a clean room, unlike my little brother Souta's room. It was a dark room, make up of black and red mostly. On one side of the room there was a futon with a blanket as black as a night with the new moon. There was a little night stand next to it made up of cherry wood. On the other side I saw a desk with a hunched over body over it, much in the same position as I had seen the elder man in before Light had startled him out of it. Over all the room was fairly plain.

He sniffed the air and tensed, before looking up. His gaze landed on his sire and Light before it landed on me. His eyes widened but other then that no emotion played on his face. The boy had dark hair, black like a ravens and dark smoldering brown eyes. His bangs covered some of his pale face as the rest of his hair was in a ponytail that reached to the middle of his back. His face held no emotion what so ever on his face, but he couldn't hide the surprise that was in his eyes.

I looked down at my feet and set Shippo onto the ground. "Hello Yoshiru, my name is Kagome. I herd the whistling of the air and looked up, the boy stood in front of me with a blank expression, he reminded me of a little Sesshomaru. I shook myself out of the disturbing thoughts, and decided why they were even there at a better time and smiled softly to the boy. The boy game me a short bow and I gave him one as well. I reached my hand out slowly as to not alarm him and placed my hand on his chin, tilting it up so I could have a better view of him.

"My my what do we have here? When your older girls will be flocking all over you." That seemed to break the spell of the mask he seemed to ware as he tore his eyes away from mine and twisted his face out of my grasp, trying to hide the blush that sported his face. I couldn't resist it any longer, I pulled him in my arms, wrapping my arms around him and squished him to me. He tensed up automatically, but after a couple seconds he seemed to concede to the power of Kagome and melted into the hug, hugging her back softly.

"I'm going to go meet the other siblings, care to come Yoshiru?" He seemed torn whether to say yes or no, whether to go back behind his mask or not, but with a quick glance at the woman's hopeful gaze, he couldn't find it in him self to say no. He admitted to him self that he liked the love that he could feel from her and wanted to keep it. With his nod they carried on to the next room.

Both Light and the elder Yoshiru were shocked, they had seen Kagome warm her way into Yoshiru's heart the second he saw her, the younger Yoshiru doesn't even look at light nor the others as he had to Kagome. Kagome had a positive attitude on him and he was glad of it.

They walked out of the dark room and into one with different shades of green and brown. Shippo gasped in delight, atheistically turning to me and telling me he wanted a room like this. Smiling down at him I ran a hand through his hair then looked around the room. There were paintings of the out doors as well as a hanging sword over a dark green futon. There was a desk crossed from it, near the door and a lounging place on the other side. On one of the little mats was a boy that seemed a little younger then Yoshiru and assumed it was Chikao.

He bounced up from his position on the ground and turned around. I watched as the papers that were in his lap scatter around and fly in the air at his quick get-up. His eyes immediately met mine and his face broke out into a grin. "Kagome!" With one big leap he was onto me and crushing me in a hug. "My names Chikao! I'm thirteen and it's really nice to finally meet my big sister! Maybe you'll help me more then that dude over there!" He pointed at Light who scuffled.

"I'd help you if you'd stop with your hyper act."

"No you wouldn't! You never do!"

I smiled a little at the bickering brothers a let out a little chuckle. She smiled and wrapped one arm around Yoshiru who looked to be behind his blank mask again. The duo stopped bickering at the sound of Kagome's laugh long enough to follow her acrossed the hall and into the room. Before I could even open the door a very young boy, that didn't seem very much older then Souta opened the door. "Kagome-Chan!" he barreled into me and hugged me tight. "If you need anything come to me, I know this whole castle from bottom to top and not to mention the lands Kagome-Chan, just ask and I'll do it!"

I laughed, he was an energetic, nice kid and I could tell we would get along well because he seemed a lot like me. I smiled and hugged him tightly to me. Before I could even peek into his room I was pulled into another room and out of who I assumed was Hiroshi's arms. "Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome!" I looked down to see a little boy, about the age of six with silver hair, spiking in every direction. His eyes were an icy blue and he had a big smile on his hair.

I looked around the room and saw a room full of little kid drawings and baby blue. The format was the same as Chikaos was. "My name is Fuyo and you're my big sister!" I smiled at the boy's enthusiasm and nodded my head.

"Indeed I am." I took him by the hand and led him out of the room. I stopped momentarily only to grab Shippo and then was walking off again, this time in stead of down the hall I was going up, along with my family. I felt at home here. Even if I didn't know them, they were my family. My heart swelled with warmth as I looked at the faces of my brothers and sire.

The older Yoshiru, understanding that I was clueless as to where I was going, took the lead and led us to what looked like a dining room. We settled down into the long table, me on the left on my sire along with Shippo and Yoshiru. On the other side of the table sat Light, and Chikao, Hiroshi, and Fuyo.

As soon as the older Yoshiru tapped the table with his claw a flurry of maids came pouring out of the door which I assumed lead to the kitchen and set plates of food in front of everyone. There was everything from apples to peaches in fruits, not to mention every imaginable vegetable. Along with that there was at least three different kinds of meat on a platter, and some traditional rice.

I looked to my sire, seemingly just now remembering my manners and watched him nod. I scooped some rice into a bowl and set it in front of Shippo, then grabbed his plate and put some veggies on it as well as some cooked meat. He gave me a scrunched up face, telling me silently that he didn't want the veggies. And like every other mother I told him to deal with it by my stern face. He sighed but argued the subject no further, for he knew if he did he got no dessert.

I finally grabbed my own bowl and scooped up some rice while putting my veggies on that. Then put some fruit on my plate and looked at the meat. The human mind of me automatically thought to the cooked meat. But the demon in me said the raw meat. I was torn in to, but not wanting to dwell on it since I was hungry I grabbed both and set my plate down.

Once everyone was done filling their plates they once more turned their gaze on their sire. They watched as he brought a piece of meat up to his lips and bite into it, the sign to start eating.

'I had found my family.' I thought. 'I never want to leave.'

To bad poor Kagome never knew what was in store for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reviewing and sorry for not updating in FOREVER! Haha the Ironic this is my new dog, Roxy, Looks like Sesshomaru is his true form (dog form) but waaaayyyy smaller, and no markings. No I didn't get her for that, she was just a cute pup and she needed a home. I didn't think of it that way until I say a picture of Sesshomaru in his true form. :) **

**Any ways I got my first review that said they actually hated me! "LOL" if you read this, I honestly don't care what you think, I write only because I want to, and if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT, but nice try for trying to hurt my feelings, it only made me laugh so hard I fell out of my chair, and caused my dog to look at me weirdly before prancing off with her head held high as if I was not worth her attention (Sound like someone we all know? :P) So, on that note here's all the other review comments then I'll write the chapter! **

**Kelly: Thank you. And here's your update. (Though a little late… sorry :/ )**

**Skullqueencb: As you wish. (BTW nice name ****)**

**Cloverski9114: Haha I have to keep you reading if I can ****I'm just glad no one killed me because I did that :P haha.**

**Dark Angel Winry Rockbell: Thanks…**

**Lara5170: WOW a lot of questions, with only one answer…. You'll see. **

**GothicHime89: Stuff! Hahaha! **

**Jessica Love1: Hmm… You'll have to read to find out! **

**VampiricDogdemoness19: Thank you, I think I shall, lol.**

**Liady Tigra: Thanks! **

**Cherryblossm: haha thank you for reviewing **

**Sesshys-angel: haha nice name ****and thanks for liking my storey! ^-^**

**NOW ON TO THE STORIE!**

********WARNING THERES SOME CUSSING!*****************

**ALSO MILD SEXUAL THOUGHTS…. (NOT TO BAD THOUGH :p)**

I stared up at the ceiling, seemingly in a daze, before I felt a shift near me. I gazed down at Shippo, who was snuggled up on my stomach, and sighed silently.

'_Inuyasha…'_

I closed my eyes and shook my head. 'He's probably off trying to find Kikyou.' I turned over slightly, as to not disturb Shippo and sighed once again. 'I do not care…' I opened my eyes and repeated that fraze, only out loud. "I do not care…" I closed my eyes and buried my nose in Shippo's hair and let my body relax from the tense form it was in.

A scream filled the air and I jumped out of bed, seemingly flying as I raced down the hallways. I came to a sudden stop as I made it to the ball room. Three figures stood alone. One figure held on to what looked like Yoshiru Jr. who was squirming about. His frantic eyes settled upon my form and he freed his mouth from his captors hand and screeched.

"Kagome!"

I stepped closer and could make out the figures now. The one holding Yoshiru was a female, with long dark green hair and light green eyes. She wore a short yellow kimono, with slits up the sides for easy movement. The other figure was a male, with spiky fiery red hair and wore a white shirt and white pants (like what Sesshomaru wares, but with out the design on his shoulder, or the amour, it's just all white) His eyes were pitch black, like a moonless night. To many, the figures would be described as handsome, or even beautiful.

I felt my father enter the room along with Light as I ran towards the woman holding Yoshiru. I throw a dagger at her that seemingly came out of no where and was pleased to notice that she had to let go of the child to dodge the attack. Light ran over and picked up Yoshiru, before jumping back. I grasped the woman's arm and kicked her in the stomach, she flew back, but not before grabbing onto me and twisting us, so when we landed into the wall I took the blunt of the blow. I threw her off of me and stood up. She stood as well, and before she could attack again the mysterious red-haired man spoke.

"Leave her be, we'll get her soon. I'd watch your back _Kagome-sama_ or a loved one might end up dead. He dodged a punch from Kagome's father and jumped in front of me. He grabbed my face and smirked.

"I also wouldn't want to have to hurt your pretty little face, but if this goes my way, I'll have you for myself in no time." I slapped his hand away and he just chuckled, before grabbing the green-haired woman and seemingly disappeared.

I looked to Light, and seeing that they were okay glanced at my father. I turned around and looked to the hallway to see Shippo racing towards me. "What happened?" He jumped into my arms and looked at me with wide eyes. I held him close to me and sighed.

"Everything's alright now Shippo, no need to concern your self about it now." He looked at me with his wide innocent eyes a little longer before looking down.

"Alright mama."

"They seemed to be after you, my daughter." Shippo tensed and I looked over to my sire, tilting my head slightly. "What business do you have with them?" I narrowed my eyes at the black-haired elder man.

"None. I do not know them, nor do I know the reason they are after me, most likely for the jewel." His eyes turned cold.

"You are in the possession of the Shikon no toma?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Even though I am demon, I am also a miko. I am balanced between the demons in the jewel as well as the miko in the jewel, so its power does not call to me. I am the Shikon Miko." He looked at me for a moment, as if to see if I was lying, or even sizing me up, seeing if I would be able to protect it, for it was a dangerous weapon if it landed in the wrong hands, before nodding.

"We are family. If you need help, we are here. I do not care for the jewel, it holds no interest for me, and I'm sure your brothers feel the same. But we stand behind the Shikon Miko, to aid in times of need or to release you of you burden."

"There's no need of that, it is mine and mine alone, and I can handle it."

He seemed troubled, before the calm mask was put back in place and he sighed. "Very well then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~….**NEXT MORNING**...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mother?" I peeked one eye open, seeing Shippo's wide eyes, before shutting my eye.

"What?"

"Why are you sitting funny?" I tried to smother a small laugh.

"I'm meditating."

"Why?"

"It's soothing."

"Why?"

"Because I can spread my aura out, checking everything, and letting me be at peace within myself."

"Why?"

I opened one eye again. "Shippo…"

He laughed a joyous laugh. "Okay, okay I get it don't ask 'why' anymore! But can I ask one more question?" I closed my eyes, but nodded, showing I was listening, and tilted my head to the side. "We're leaving, aren't we?"

I opened my eyes, and nodded my head. "But I like it here, grandpa Yoshiru is nice, as well as all my uncles, and its fun to play with Yoshiru Jr!" I picked him up and plopped him into my lap. I patted his hair down and smiled softly.

"I know, but we must, you know that I have to finish finding the jewels, besides, with the people who attacked us last night, we need to leave, do you wish to endanger those who live here?" Shippo shook his head fast, causing me to chuckle. "Then we must leave, but that doesn't mean we can't visit! I promise we'll come whenever were in the area!" He seemed to be thinking over the deal, which made me mentally chuckle, before shooting out of my lap and turning towards me.

"Sounds good mommy!"

"Going somewhere?"

I stood up lazily and brushed off any traces of dirt or grass off of my dark blue kimono courtesy of my father that matched my eyes perfectly. I looked over my shoulder to see my brother, Light. "Yes. Today, soon. Shippo and I, as well as my group, have to find the jewel shards still."

"So soon?"

I walked to my brother, and hugged him. He tensed, but hugged me back.

"I must."

He sighed, before backing up out of the embrace. "Very well then."

I smiled, before turning and grabbing Shippo's hand and turning to get our stuff from our room.

"We leave now?"

I smiled at Shippo before squeezing his hand softly. "Yes."

We grabbed our stuff and headed to the gates, more like walls that surrounded the castle. The whole family was there. After heart-felt goodbyes we walked out of the gate. I looked around at the forest and softly muttered "We'll be back soon." After what seemed like 10 minutes of walking they heard a clash and some cussing. Instead of being alarmed Kagome just frowned while Shippo yelled.

"Inuyasha!"

He came tumbling out of the trees. "Wench! There you are you stupid bitch! If you ever leave like that again I'll-!"

"-You'll what?"

He looked into my angered eyes before squirming and looking down.

"Your not even worth it, we've lost time! We need to go now! We need to find the jewel shards that **YOU **broke if you haven't forgotten!"

"Thank you for reminding me, and if you are done ranting on maybe we could leave?"

The rest of the group had made it to the clearing, and were shocked by Kagome's calm demeanor.

"Feh! Let's go!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ QUICK POV CHANGE :O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A mysterious cloaked figure watched the misfit gang as they carried on in the woods. One of the women in the group stopped and stared at the hiding spot he was in.

The figure flinched back and his eyes widened involuntarily 'How did she sense me? I'm hiding my aura and scent!'

The group stopped and the monk took a step closer to the woman. "Is everything okay Kagome-sama?"

Her eyes narrowed in the cloaked figures direction before turning her head away slowly. "Everything's fine, I just thought I saw something..."

They started up walking again, and when they were out of hearing range the figure sighed in relief before jumping out of the tree he was hiding in and ran towards the North.

He stopped running as he came upon the sight of a green-haired woman with light green eyes. She wore a short yellow kimono. He walked up to her and his eyes hungrily took in the sight of her long creamy legs that seemed to go on forever, and her big breast that practically begged him to grab onto. He bowed down and greeted her.

"Itami-sama." (Itami means pain.)

She turned to him and growled. "What now!"

He shivered and the ground met his forehead as he bowed lower.

"The group seemed to have met back together Itami-sama! They are in Shadow Forest, their heading west."

"Get up!" He gulped and stood up. Itami grabbed his neck and brought him closer to her face, and stared into his eyes. "SHE'S already back to her group? So soon?" the cloaked figure nodded as sweat beat down past his eyes and down his chin.

"Yes Itami-sama!"

She threw him down to the ground. "Be gone!" She laughed as she saw the figure pathetically scamper away with his tail between his legs.

"Well, that wasn't very nice."

Itami turned towards the sarcastic voice.

"Well I'm not a nice person."

She gazed into the black eyes of the man behind her. His white clothing seemed to dance in the wind as he smirked at her.

"Psh, I could have told you that."

She huffed and walked up to the man. "What do you want Taiyo." (Taiyo means sun.) He smirked down and her and crossed his arms.

"A plan, duh." He leaned against the tree and smiled a sharp-tooth smile. "But I guess I wouldn't want one of your failure plans, so I already thought of one myself."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"We capture the smallest, and weakest of their little cozy group, the kit, duh. That will lure them to us, and then I'll finally have Kagome!"

The woman in his presence huffed once again and crossed her arms, seemingly pouting. "Why do you want the girl so badly Taiyo?"

"Stupid, the boss wants her." Itami rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **BACK TO KAGOME! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kagome settled down near a tree and plopped Shippo into her lap. It had turned dark already, and they were almost out of Shadow Forest. 'We weren't attacked today by anything or anyone. I don't know whether to be relieved or distressed.' I grabbed my handy dandy backpack and took a book out of it. 'Read a book and stay awake Kagome. You can't count on Inuyasha to be the look out anymore.'

After what seemed to only be a couple minutes, she looked around to see that everyone was asleep, including a silver-haired henyo. 'Exactly my point! He's supposed to be on the look out. Oh well.' I looked back to my book, only to flinch back as the smell of death and clay spoiled my nose.

I looked up to see Kikyou's soul catchers slithering around the campsite.

'What the hell?... Oh.' Her soul catchers slithered around Inuyasha and woke him. He woke up, and instead of being repulsed by the stench, he gasped.

"Kikyou…"

I closed my eyes right as he jumped out of the tree and looked around the campsite. He then proceeded to mad dash towards where the soul catchers were flying off to.

I sat up slowly, as to not wake Shippo and my eyes stung, not out of sadness but out of anger.

'That stupid henyo! He was supposed to be on watch, yet he fell asleep, then left the camp to fallow some dead whore!' She seethed and clutched her hands, causing her claws to pierce into her skin.

'I don't understand what I saw in him, the idiot! I don't know how we are not all dead because of him!'

I looked over to my side and saw the forgotten book. 'Oh well, wouldn't hurt to read now, and when he gets back he's going to get a sitting of his life time!'


	10. Chapter 10

**ANYONE WANNA BE MY BETA?**

**IM SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN A WHILE, I KIND OF HAD WRITERS BLOCK, AND IM WORKING ON A STORY OF MY OWN (NOT LIKE A FANFICTION LOL) I PLAN TO WRITE MORE, IF NOT SORRY. I ALSO PLAN TO TRY TO MAKE CHAPTERS LONGER, IM KIND OF ANNOYED HOW THERE SO SHORT. OH WELL. **

**THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, THERES TO MANY TO WRITE BACK TO ALL OF YOU, BUT ILL START DOING THAT AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER HOEFULLY.**

**** DON'T TELL ME ABOUT THE MISTAKES, I KNOW ABOUT THEM. I WAS LIKE 12 WHEN I WROTE THE FIRST COUPLE CHAPTERS, I'VE GOTTEN BETTER AT WRITING WITH PRACTICE. THANK YOU THOUGH FOR READING.****

The only sound was soft footsteps and a song sung by a little girl. She'd tell stories to the wind, her wild imagination allowing for some daring stories. She sang a song to her caretaker, the one she considered a father, he was quite, and wasn't affectionate, but all she had to do was look at him to know he cared for her very much. Dare she say even love her? Of course he had never said it, his cold demeaned never allowing him to, but she could read him, for she knew him more than anyone else.

"Rin loves Sesshomaru yes she does

He's so strong, he's so awesome

There's nothing he can't do!"

Her songs didn't necessarily go as songs should. They didn't rhyme, and they didn't have a specific tone to it, but the words of praise were heard. She'd sing and hum as she walked, fallowing behind her care takers. The two headed dragon trailed after her, watching with amusement when she'd find a flower and proclaim loudly that it was the most beautiful flower ever and would pick it, but then abandon it when another flower crossed their path and she'd proclaim that that's was even more beutifuller. Beutifuller wasn't a word, but try to tell an eight year old that.

"Rin! Will you stop that unnecessary racket? Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to hear you!" A green toad like creature waved his staff around comically, and the girl just laughed and brushed off his complaints.

"But Jaken, Rin loves to sing!" He opened his mouth to squeak out another complaint, but was silenced by a calm voice.

"Jaken." He looked up at the male with flowing silver hair, his crescent and stripes along his face standing out against his pale completion. He wears all white, and any passerby that did not know of him would think him to be an angel. The people who knew him however knew he was the killing perfection. The green creature squeaked with fright.

"Yes my lord? Do you want me to shut her up? She is being extremely annoying, I would understand why you would want her to be quite, how about we drop her off in a village, then we won't have to listen to her at all anymore, and-."

"Silence fool." Jaken screeched out a 'Yes Sesshomaru' before seeing the look on his master's face and looking down at the ground, daring not to make a peep. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and grabbed onto his pant leg looking into his eyes when he looked down. No emotion showed on his face, or even his eyes for that matter, but Rin knew that he stopped, so he wanted to hear what she had to say. He speaks with actions, not words. Most people couldn't read them though, only the ones who watched closely could see.

"You would not leave me in a village would you Sesshomaru-sama?" She stared deep into his eyes, most would not see it, but she could see the barely there softening in his eyes. That was all the answer she needed, he couldn't do that to her. His eyes hardened up, and with an 'hn' he continued walking.

The little girl smiled and raced in front of him, on the search for flowers. She was a smart girl, but still a child. One would be amused at how the simplest things would make the child happy. She didn't need the finest of things, nor money to make her happy. The only thing she needed was nature. Flowers made her happy; she didn't need anything else besides her Sesshomaru. She was truly one of a kind.

The sun was high in the sky, the air was sweet, and all the plates were in bloom. The sweet child loved it.

"Rin. We stop. Go get food."

She smiled at her protector's voice, before smiling and scampering off. She didn't feel the need to watch around for danger, for what troubled an adult would never trouble a child. Besides, Sesshomaru would never let anything happen to her. Her gasp of excitement filled the air as she came to see the sweet berries that hung off the bushes, looking to be begging to be picked. She grabbed a big leave from a nearby tree and picked some berries, dropping them into leaf pouch. After she was done with her task she wondered off to find a river. Once she spotted it she dropped her pouch of berries and hiked up her skirt a little before trudging into the water. She stood as still as a rock, waiting for a fish to dart bye. As it came into view she smiled wide, any with no warning what so ever for the little fish her hands dived into the water, catching the fish after a couple tries and throwing it onto the shore. With a smile she picked up her findings and made it back to camp.

By the time she got there Sesshomaru was no where to be found, but she didn't put too much thought to it, he left and came as he pleased, but he'd come back so they could once again begin to travel. Jaken, most likely, made a fire for her under Sesshomarus command. She put a stick through the fish after de-gutting and scaling the fish, and put it on the fire to cook. She absentmindedly took a couple of berries from her pouch and plopped them into her mouth. The berries exploded with deliciously goodness that brought a smile to her face. There's nothing better than fresh picked berries. She decided to only eat a couple more, she wanted to save the rest for dinner.

Once the fish was done she picked up the stick and took a testing bite, it was hot but not too hot. She took a bigger bite, devouring the fish. Jaken gave her a dirty look, obviously not pleased by her lack of manners. She did though have manners, she just felt like not using them. After eating she buried the remains of the fish, and sat by the fire absentmindedly drink water and waiting for her lord to once again come back to her.

She didn't have to wait long, after about 15 minutes or so he showed up, and after putting the fire out and cleaning the area they were once again walking. She looked around in the land scape, trying to see any familiar land that she would know. Soon they walked past a tree stump that she had played on a long time ago, perhaps a couple moon cycles ago. She tilted her head and looked up at the silver head demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are we heading into the Eastern territory?" Jaken squawked at her, once again waving his annoying staff in her face.

"Do not as Sesshomaru-sama questions, you are a child! So be silent!.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are we heading into the Eastern territory?" Jaken squawked at her, once again waving his annoying staff in her face.

"Do not as Sesshomaru-sama questions, He will not answer to you! You are a child! So be silent! You-" He didn't get to say what he wished to say, because a black boot came down upon his head.

"Don't presume to know me" He lifted his boot to kick his servant, before turning to look at Rin slightly. "Yes."

There were rumors of the vile half demon to be in the Eastern lands, and by vile demon not to be mistaken by Inuyasha. Where ever the half demon was, the disgrace of his blood and his group were sure to fallow. It was almost shocking to see that his group was still with him, he treated them poorly, and it was unbecoming of an alpha. An alpha was supposed to take care of his group, but it seems that the half demon seemed to not get that memo. The half demons pride kept him acting that way, always on guard, but his pride should be in his pack, if he doesn't shape up, they will leave him, and he will be left with nothing.

'They are all imbeciles, besides the miko, or now the miko turned demon.' He would never admit it to anyone, or to himself for that matter, but he was interested in the girl. 'Only to see her true power, she may be a valuable asset to exterminate Naraku. No matter, it will pass.' There was something about her, something… intriguing. He wouldn't allow himself to think beyond that point. His brain kept on pouring pictures of the miko, some of them of her sassing of to him. She was either foolish, or brave, but that wasn't something Sesshomaru took lightly. Other pictures were of her in her knew form, her true form in more since. 'No.' He willed his brain. 'My mind has been silence for ages, let us not change that over some woman. It will pass.' Sesshomaru didn't take not of the uncertain tone his voice took in his mind, before silencing himself and walking forward, not taking not of anything, only scanning the area for any threat.

They walked on, with no disturbances besides, Jaken bickering with Rin and Rin collecting flowers, the normal. Soon the sun was setting, causing the small group to stop and prepare a camp for the night. Jaken went to gather firewood, while Rin went to the nearby river to retrieve some water. Sesshomaru wondered out of the camp, one thing in mind. Hunt.

He sniffed the air, searching for something near the camp, he didn't want to go too far, in case someone foolish thought to hurt what was his. He caught the scent of deer, and trailed after silently. Soon it came into view, it was eating grass silently, not very away of its surroundings. It would be easy to kill, but Sesshomaru was in the mood for a chase. With a flash he was in front of the deer, smirking mercilessly at it, showing his fangs. The deer took no time at all to figure out it needed to flee from the demon standing before it. He chased after it, loving the smell of fear that it was caked with. Soon the game tired him, no longer fun, he pounced on it, bringing it down. He snapped the neck with a loud crack, then dragged it to the river. After skinning it and washing it off, he walked back to camp. Through that whole encounter he didn't get a single drop of blood on him. He was truly a killing perfection.

Once he got to the camp he noticed a fire going and Rin and Jaken sitting around it. They were bickering about something or another, but he paid no heed to it.

"Rin." She looked up and smiled at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru your back!" He said nothing, only held out his hand that was holding the flesh that he had cleaned from the deer. She smiled and stood up, grabbing it from him and putting the multiple pieces on sticks to cook them. All the meat that he had brought would last another day or two.

After it was done cooking she ate the rest of her berries and then ate the delicious deer meat slowly, Sesshomaru was there so she tried her best to use her manners. It was silent, for none of them felt the need to litter the air with words. Soon the sun began to set, and the clouds were filled with pink, red, and orange. It looked like the sun had set the sky ablaze.

Rin stood up from her position near the fire and fed some grass to the two headed dragon Ah-Un before grabbing the blanket off the pouch the dragon wears and laid down curled up by the dragon, sharing its body heat. Jaken merely flopped to his side and in matter of seconds was snoring loud, causing Rin to giggle before settling down. Sesshomaru sat against a large boulder, one leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent so that he could lean his arm against it. He stared out into the sunset, keeping his senses keen for any attack that may take place. His silent breathing as well as Rins the only thing heard besides Jakens snores. It was a normal day for the little makeshift family, Sesshomarus pack.

**There you go some insight on Sesshomaru in the pack… Hmm It seems like Inuyasha and Sesshomarus pack will be meeting next chapter, stay toned and**

*****R&R!*****

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Meh my computer decided to be a butt, and when I had an awesome chappy, it decided to DELETE IT ALL that's right, and now I'm po'd cuz' I have to write this all again. Thanks word for freezing on me and deleting all I had written. I really love how my hard earned cash allows for my hard worked to be flushed down the toilet with no sign of recovery in sight.**

**08 Mc Collage Freshman: Thank you, if you could be my beta that would be awesome.**

**GothicHime89: Thanks, and thanks for staying with me throughout the story.**

**Kp: As you wish.**

**Gale of the Heavens: That would be awesome, but someone offered first, however if they cannot do it I would be more than happy to have you as a beta.**

**HibarixZhen: I will try my best.**

**XxSoliexHiddedxX: Thank you for putting my story on alert, and thanks for liking my fic, I try. LOL.**

*****MILD CUSSING*****

Okay… Maybe I was wrong when I said no demon could dodge a bullet… I wanted to test out the gun, I didn't really have a need for one now that I was demon, but there is no harm in trying it out right? Wrong. They should make a hand book on the do's and don'ts of a demon. And firing a gun at a demon is a definite DON'T!

We were heading east, for there were rumors to be a half demon there that had purple smoke, and was so evil that it nearly suffocated you. It sounded an awful lot like our lovely half demon Naraku didn't it? Note my sarcastic voice on lovely half demon. Like always, we were attacked by some demons that wanted the jewel shards. Usually though we are attacked by the dumb big demons, that barely think past what they want to eat or to take a step. However these demons that attacked us were different. They were _smart. _

When I say smart I mean you don't want to mess with them, they are a higher status of a demon obviously, and they think before they fight, unlike the half demon that we all know and love, Inuyasha. You can tell in his first act too, because as the two figures showed up, the first thing said was 'Who the hell are you fucks?' Real charming, isn't it? They grew angry, first declaring for the Shards, before taking a look at me and demanding for _me_ too. I thought it kind of odd, and not trying to be cocky or anything, but what was it with demons and demanding for me? They wouldn't be the first. Of course that brought Inuyasha into sour mood, attacking irrationally. All I did was set Shippo on the ground on the far side of the clearing, got my gun out of my boot where it had been hiding, and shot at the demon nearest to me.

I don't know how, but the demon saw it happening, and simply VANISHED, that's right, vanished. Not quick running, just simply POP, and not there anymore. Next thing I know there's a pissed off demon standing right in front of me, his blood eyes staring at me in anger. Yupp, firing a gun at a smart demon was a big no no.

Before I could do anything he grabbed me by the neck and held me up in front of me, leaving my feet to dangle off the ground. He was so damn fast, Whatever he was doing to train I defiantly wanted to try, If I could get to half of his strength I'd call myself a formidable demon. Instead all I did was forced air in my lungs to chuckle, causing the demon to look at me strongly, before letting my purification powers seep out of my skin and burning his hands that were strong around my neck. It worked just as planned; he backed off yelping at the burn of his hand. The smell of his burning flesh so strong that was the only thing I could smell, both that and the other demon, I was making sure to keep an eye on him. He stared at me in shock, while all I did was look at him and smirk.

"Take that, crazy demon." His eyes bled red and he ran at me, claws out stretched. But that was good, that was exactly what I wanted him to do. He was fighting in anger, which was causing him to be sloppy. I had my head on my shoulders, I was calm. I had the upper hand, and boy did I know it.

He charged at me, his eyes ablaze, and I held my sword in front of me. Totosai had recently given me a sword; I didn't even have to ask for one like I had been planning to do. All I had to do was name it. That wasn't hard at all to do. Her shiny obsidian body glistened in the sun, allowing the light to reflect off it, and seemingly observe the light, and basked in it. In a way it did do that. It took some of the sun's rays and stored it into the sword, so if I ever needed an energy boost, there it was. At the same time, it was dark; the shadows seemed to sway towards it, like a drunken man attempting to walk. Its black hilt held designs in white, very much so like a checkered board; it evenly displayed both the white and the black in perfect harmony. Balance. I named her Shadow, over her first attack I learned. With this sword, I can control shadows. I can wrap it around me, so that no one can see me. It also can control other people's shadows, which makes them become my puppet. I can make them do whatever I want.

With sword in hand I dodged his upcoming attack. I wasn't very versed in the way of sword fighting, but I knew a little when we faced an inside day from rain and Sango got bored enough to teach me. However, as I looked to where the other demon was I could see that Sango was busy dealing with the other, and that it wouldn't be really acceptable for me to shout out sward for some sward fighting tips, nope it was time to put what I had learned so far to the test. He screamed in rage once more and turned the same time I did to keep facing him. I was quicker however, and I brought my sword up and brought it down upon him. The demon fell with a dull thud. He lay there on the ground, gasping for breath as the same liquid that keeps him living poured out of him like a fountain. As I looked down at him, my frosty demeanor cracked a little. I didn't want to kill him, it was a kill or be killed world however, and I refused to die for someone that wanted to kill me, I had too much life left in me. I still didn't want to see him suffer however; I would never wish that on anyone. So with that last thought I silenced my thoughts and lifted my sword. With one hard thrust I slipped my sword through the demons ribs, and pierced his heart. With one last cry the demon silenced. His heart beat for one last time, before stopping, never again to beat life into his chilling body.

A cry of despair filled the air, and I turned to look into red demonic eyes. He once again roared in anger and charged at me full on. He was fast too, but fury made him clumsy. I lifted my sword and ran toward him in quick light steps, only to be pulled back by red. Inuyasha, no! He didn't pull me backwards fast enough though, and the demon took the moment of surprise and raised his hand, slashing at me with his claws. My stomach screamed at me in pain, and I looked down to see 4 jagged claw marks starting from my belly button up to the bottom on my breast. Inuyasha looked at the demon in horror, before carrying me off to the side and setting me down. He jumped away, to fight the demon and I heard a cry to my right. I looked, to see Shippo looking at me with tear filled eyes. I opened my arms for him and he jumped in them, crying in my shirt. I smiled and brushed his hair away from his face.

"It's nothing Shippo, merely a scratch." I lied through my teeth, it was deep, but I didn't need to worry him, he was already disgruntled as it was. Shippo didn't say anything, but held onto me tighter. I just watched as Inuyasha struggled with the demon. The demon through Inuyasha around a little, as if he were some stuffed toy he was mad at, before Inuyasha got in a lucky hit. As the demon once again threw him, his sword flew out of his grip and sliced the demons hand off. While the demon wailed in pain, Sango and Miroku finished him off. Talk about lucky for Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up from his place on the ground and marched over to me.

"What do you think you were doing facing that demon alone? Look it nearly got you killed!"

"I was nearly killed because of you! You're the one that pulled me back! You're the one that left me open for him to strike!" His fluffy ears practically spewed out smoke and he yelled in my face.

"You would have been dead if it wasn't for me bitch! I'm the alpha! I attack the strong demons, and you attack the lesser demons!" I could tell by this attitude that there would be no arguing with him, but I wasn't about to forget what he called me. It didn't matter if I was technically am a bitch in retrospect of my species, but in human terms that was a name of disrespect.

"Sit Inuyasha!" With a slam he fell to the ground, eating a big helping of dirt. I walked over to Sango and Miroku as calmly as I could. Inside, I felt as if I was a volcano, ready to burst with any sudden push, but outside I was calm, as if none of this had happened. Sango and Miroku looked at me in concern, but I didn't acknowledge it.

"Are you guys okay? Did you get hurt?" They shook their head and Miroku chuckled.

"Same old Kagome, you could be on your death bed and you'd be asking if were alright. Why don't you go look after yourself for a change, we're not the ones with claw marks up our stomachs. I chucked softly, and hid the wince that came from moving my stomach with each breath. Seeing that they indeed were okay, I walked over to my seemingly bottomless backpack and searched for the first aid kit. I disinfected the wound, and noticed that it was already only little paper cut scratches now, so I forgo putting on bandages. The only thing heard was the sound of Inuyasha's complains on the ground, and a smack that pierced the air, it seemed there was never a time where it was inappropriate for Miroku to cope a feel on his lovely Sango's behind.

I looked to the side to see a piece of the diseased demon's flesh twitch. 'The jewel shard.' In the excitement with Inuyasha I had forgotten about it. Ha, clumsy me. I walked over to it and grabbed it out of the sticky flesh. I cleaned the blood off it with my sleeve, and purified it with a mere touch then added it to the other shards in the little bottle that was strung around my neck. We had just a little less than a third of the jewel, and finding them was becoming rarer and rarer. To my belief it seems that Naraku has the majority of it left. I grabbed my back pack and slung it over my shoulder before looking at the rest of the group.

"We go?" It seemed Inuyasha didn't feel the need to fight, for all he did was mutter a soft 'Keh' and marched in front of the group, charging on to our destination in the east. I grabbed Shippo's hand and we walked on in a comfortable silence, Miroku and Sango talked silently, while Shippo decided he wanted attention.

"Mommy, let's play I spy!" I looked down at him and smiled before squeezing his hand.

"Alright, you go first Ship." He looked around with a serious look on his face that made me smile before seemingly brightening as he found what he was looking for.

"I spy with my little eye something blue!" I hummed in thought and looked around, there weren't many blue things. Dang he was good at this game, but at least it taught him to be aware of his surroundings and to look for the littlest of details.

"Is it the sky?" Shippo laughed and cracked a smile.

"Nope, try again!"

"That little flower about ten feet ahead?" He looked up, spotted it and smiled, but shook his head.

"Nope, do you give up?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Your eyes silly! There really pretty and blue!" I smiled at him in thanks.

"So it's my turn now?"

"Yupp!"

"Hmm… I spy with my little eye something green."

"Tree?"

"No."

"That bush?"

"Good job!" Shippo screamed in excitement and danced around in victory.

"Shippo-2 mommy-0!" He giggled and smiled before stating proudly. "My turn again!" I smiled and nodded.

"I spy with my little eye something… white?"

"The clouds?"

"No… Lord Sesshomaru!" With that said he jumped into my arms and my head snapped forward. It seems like Shippo saw him at the same time that Inuyasha did because a yell of 'Bastard!' rang in the air. Same old same old, no matter what, it seems like that will never change. Miroku stepped up with a quick bow.

"And what do we own this pleasure to Sesshomaru-sama?" Before Sesshomaru could say anything, if he was planning to say anything, a small figure came out from behind him and ran full speed at me.

"Hi Kagome-sama its Rin! I was hoping to see you! How are you? Are you well? I'm well, and I try my best to be because I don't want to be a burden to Lord Sesshomaru, and I know you would want me to take care of myself! And-"

"Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Breath."

"Yes Sesshomaru!"

"Hi Rin, I missed you too. Good evening Sesshomaru, I take it you are well?" He said nothing, but nodded his head slightly, so slight was the movement that if you didn't know him well you wouldn't have seen it at all. Wait, when did I get to know him?

"Were passing, Rin wished to see you. We come for Naraku." I nodded and stepped forward.

"If you would allow it Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to speak with you, alone." Right as those words slipped out of my mouth Inuyasha was running his mouth forward with no stop in site.

"Fuck no! You are not going anywhere with that bastard alone. Are you that fucking dumb Kagome?" I made no move to respond; only looked at Sesshomaru waiting for his answer. He made no move to answer, only turned to the forest and walked off. I took that as key to fallow him, only to be interrupted by Inuyasha.

"I told you no bitch!"

"Sit, sit, and sit!" One doesn't call me a bitch! Two, don't tell me what to do!" I stepped over Inuyasha and kept walking forward, fallowing silently after Sesshomaru, seeing as He never stopped during that whole ordeal. Soon out of earshot, he turned to look at me, with a lifted eye brow as if saying 'what?' I looked down and kicked a rock slightly, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Do not do that." I looked up, startled.

"What?"

"You're a demon; demons don't act that way." I looked away.

"Well I was raised to act human."

"Hn. What do you want?" I looked down then looked him straight in the eyes.

"I would like to request if you could take the time to teach me how to use a sword, and become a better demon." Nothing was reveled in his eyes, no matter how hard I looked.

"Why should I, I'm a lord, not some peasants teacher." I looked down and rocked on my feet, trying to think up a way to convince him to teach me. He was strong, I've seen what he can do, and even been on the other side of the sword, and he was elegant and graceful about it. I wanted to be able to do that, I didn't want to be the babbling fool that was clumsily throwing my sword around like a fool like Inuyasha.

"I'll do it." I looked up, startled.

"What?" I asked him, exasperated. He glared at me with his cold eyes, but I could see the hint of amusement in them that flickered in and out of existence.

"Did I stutter? Or do you just ask me to repeat myself because you like the sound of my voice." I flushed, my cheeks dusting pink. The realization came to me in the form of a brick wall; did Sesshomaru just crack a joke? I looked at him in shocked amazement. He lifted an eye brow in questioning as if asking why I was gaping at him open mouthed.

"Did you… Did you just crack a joke? Sesshomaru… Are you feeling okay?" I seemed to have said the wrong thing however, as all the amusement drained out of his eyes, and all that was left was his cold mask.

"You will travel with me in my pack; in the half demon has anything to say he'll take it up with me. You can take your pup. Go get packed." With that said he twirled around, and walked away. His hair trailed after him, floating. It made him look celestial, and graceful in every way. I sighed before heading back to camp. Inuyasha was going to love the change of plans.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha went flying through the air, knocking down trees as he went. Instead of being concerned of his wellbeing, I stood amazed that he could actually get back up and changed at his enemy once again. They seemed to be at this for at least an hour so far. I face palmed at the hanyou's stupidity as he once again was thrown into the air, this time crashing through tress, leaving gaping holes in his place.

"No! I won't let you take her! How else am I to find shards without her?"

Of course, it was to find the shards, not for my actual company.

"This doesn't concern you hanyou. I grow weary of this fight, I suggest you seize this nonsense and stop pestering me or I shall end your life with my claws."

"Bring it on bastard!" Inuyasha may not have been in good graces with me at the moment, but I didn't wish him dead.

"Sit! I'm leaving with Sesshomaru, I need this for myself, I need to learn to fight, to be a demon. None of you can teach me that." Inuyasha shook his head in denial.

"No, we'll find you another teacher, anyone but _**him**_!" I planned on telling him off about making choices for me, but Miroku beat me to it.

"She's right Inuyasha, we can't teach her to be a demon. We don't have the time to find a teacher either. We shall look for the shards while Kagome is learning from Sesshomaru." Inuyasha looked to Sango, as if pleading with her to take his side. Sango was Kagome's sister, maybe not in blood, but in soul. If Sango pleaded against it, Kagome wouldn't go, and Inuyasha knew that. Instead of agreeing with Inuyasha however, she only nodded her head with a sad nod.

"It's best for Kagome if we let her go, she'll be safe with him." Inuyasha's eyes filled with pain, before his arrogance once again took over his demeanor. I almost felt sorry for him, until he decided to open his mouth and blow off any doubts I had about leaving with Sesshomaru. With a sneer on his face he looked at Kagome with rage.

"Fine bitch! Go off with that bastard, I don't need you anyways, I have Kikyo!" With that said he turned towards the forest and ran off. Even though I was used to his ways, the comment hurt. One of my wants in life was to fill needed, that I wasn't a waste of space. Inuyasha totally crushed that for me. As if Shippo could sense my distress he came to the rescue like a knight in shining armor. He leaped toward me and I caught him in my arms. With a quick hug he shyly turned to Sesshomaru and with a meek voice asked Sesshomaru an important question, which broke the tension yet at the same time made it sky-rocket out the roof.

"I'm going with you and mommy right?" Sesshomaru said nothing, just stared at him, as if seeking to see any flaws in him that would cause him to not be able to come along. Shippo shrunk back, but didn't take his eyes off Sesshomaru. He wasn't going to let him intimidate him; he didn't want to have to part with his mama.

"Yes, you are to come, on one condition."

"And what would that be?" I spoke up; I didn't want Sesshomaru messing with my kid without consulting me about it.

"He is to be placed with a tutor while on his stay; I will not tolerate lack of intelligence in my manor. He shall be placed in some lessons with Rin, as well as some lessons with fox demons that currently work in my estate." I looked down at Shippo, he didn't seem to mind that request, and in fact he seemed to be excited. I didn't mind it either, free teaching, that's awesome. But why was he doing this? I lifted a suspicious eye brow.

"Why do you do this?"

"My reason is my own." With that he turned to look to the west. He looked back towards my direction and looked me in the eye in a silent challenge. "Do you accept?" I nodded my head as I bent down to grab my backpack and shifted Shippo's weight to my right arm.

"Yes." I walked over to my friends, who I was leaving with a sad smile. They were my family, and I knew it would be awhile before I could see them again. I gave Miroku a hug, and was pleasantly surprised when his 'accursed hand' made no move to trail down to my behind as he would on any normal day.

"You will always be my sister, be well." With that whispered farewell he pulled away with a soft smile and I turned to Sango. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight, as if she let me go I would fly away and never return, silly girl, I would always return to my family.

"God, I know it's the right choice, but why does it feel so wrong?" Miroku walked to Sango and put his arm around her waist, and the scary part wasn't him not groping her, no, it was that she allowed him to do it without any threat or slap.

"The toughest choices show how much you care, letting her go means you're handing off her protection to someone else, but you know she will only gain from it. It's hard to let go." I couldn't help it, me and Shippo joined it and made that hug a group hug, and we squeezed each other tight, not wanting to let go, but knowing we had to.

"It's time to leave miko." With that said he didn't even wait for us to get ready, he just started walking. I quickly got out of the hug, and with one last shouted promise to not let Sesshomaru kill me and to see them soon, I was off chasing after Sesshomaru, my new sensei, yelling at him to wait up.

_**~~!~~!~~ (Change of P.O.V) ~~!~~!~~**_

A silent figure looked on, shocked to see _Sesshomaru_ there, of all people, and not only that, but that he was actually offering her lessons and her son too! This had to be reported immediately! The dark figure scampered through the forest to the other side, running as fast as it could back to its master. He made it back to the camp and went straight to the woman that sat next to a tree for shade. Her luscious dark green hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves and complimented her light skin. Her breath came out in soft pants as she rested her head against the tree.

"Itami-sama?" No answer was heard. He stepped closer, so he was only a foot away and crouched down. "Itami-sa..!" A hand shot out and circled around his neck, squeezing in warning. She opened her light green eyes to glare at the intruding figure.

"What do you want?" The figure opened his mouth and shut it, trying to get words out but couldn't with the hand around his neck.

"Let him go, he can't tell us what he found if you kill him." Itami looked up into the black eyes of her brother.

"Of course Taiyo, my mistake." With that said she threw the figure away from her, the being letting out a small cry as he landed on the ground. He got up as quickly as he could, scared of displeasing his master and choked a couple seconds before gathering his wind.

"Kagome, she has contacted Sesshomaru-"He ignored the gasps that came from his masters, "and Sesshomaru has agreed to take her under his wing and teach her to fight! Not only that but offered lessons for the kit also." Taiyo cursed and snapped his fingers while his sister got up from her sitting position and started to pace the camp site.

"Drat! This goes against the plans. Oh well, no time to dwell on spilt milk, we need a new plan."

"Well what would that be oh so smart one?" Itami said sarcastically.

"I don't know, we'll think of one."

**~~!~~!~~ (Change of P.O.V) ~~!~~!~~**

Sesshomaru was a quick walker, he had long legs, but he set out at a pace that would be fine for me, kindly enough. Shippo was hanging off my back, like the little spider monkey he claimed to be, and I held my backpack. The silence in the air was thick, and a little uncomfortable. I could tell it was getting to Shippo.

"Shippo, why don't you play with Rin?" I had forgotten she was here with the excitement of the brothers- err- step brothers fighting. He looked up at me with a smile.

"Okay mommy!" He jumped off my shoulder and ran over to Rin, showing her a pretty flower he spotted while we had been walking. I jogged a little so that I was parallel with Sesshomaru. He didn't acknowledge that I was next to him, but I tried talking to him anyways.

"Thank you for teaching me, it's a real honor." No response. Hmm… "Where are we going, to your home, or castle, manor thing? Whatever it's called…" Once again, no response. I gave up; it seemed he wasn't going to answer. We walked in silence, the only sound heard would be the soft whispers and giggles coming for the children up front as they ran around the two headed dragon and the squawking of the toad demon that chased after him with his two headed staff.

"We're going to my manor, my castle." I was shocked to hear him speak, that I stopped walking for a second. Shaking my head I caught up to him, once again walking along side of him.

"What will be my first lesson?"

"Nothing."

"I beg your pardon?" He turned to look at me for a second before turning back to look westward, leaving me to contemplate if he really did look back to me.

"Your first lesson is going over the things you already know. That way I can skip over what you know and get down to what needs improving and what you need to learn from scratch. It'll save us both time." Oh, that made sense. I nodded my head and kept walking. It was awfully hard to keep a conversation with him. Everything he said came out as a statement, even his questions. Also everything he said seemed to say 'end of discussion'. Soon dawn was approaching, and Sesshomaru lifted his hand. Rin saw him and immediately began unloading the two headed dragon.

"We were stopping?" A nod was my answer, and it was all I needed to set my backpack down and plop against a fallen tree trunk. I took a pan out of my backpack and set it to the side before grabbing another pot to boil water in.

"Come on chocolate chip, were going to the river to get some water." I smiled at the response 'Okay momma!' before feeling the hands of my son on my shoulder as he clung onto me. We walked into the forest, mostly silent besides Shippo telling oh what Rin and he were talking about. We got to the river and he jumped off my shoulder to get to the river.

"Okay Shippo, I'm going to teach you to catch fish with your hands." I filled the pan and set it on a nearby rock before rolling up my baggy pants, ones that looked much like Inuyasha's and rolled up my sleeves. I took off my shoes and watched as Shippo did the same. I stepped into the chilly water and motioned for Shippo to do the same. He waded through the water silently, trying to make little ripples and stood by me.

"Stay silent, make no movement. You are a rock in the current, never moving, but there. Soon the fish will swim around you, study them, and never take your eyes off them." Shippo bit down on his lip, I could tell so that he could stop himself from moving. "Wait for the right movement, when they are right in front of you, arm length so you barely have to move." As I spoke we both stared at the daring fish that was swimming between my feet. "Then snatch it up, and try to get a good grip on it." As I said it I swooped down quickly, grabbing the fish and pulling it out of the water. I immediately trudged out of the water noisily and dumped the fish onto the ground before I could lose my grip on it. I held it down until it stopped flipping around before turning to Shippo with a grin.

"My turn mommy!"

"Alright your turn." I wagged back into the water to stand near him. The fish scurried away, avoiding us until the water settled down, the ripples gone from the flowing river. Soon the fish forgot the intruding species in their water and started swimming through our legs. Shippo posed his hands to attack, and then brought his hands down as fast as he could. He smiled victoriously before bringing his hands up, only to frown when he noticed that there was nothing in his hands. I smiled at him encouragingly.

"Try again, wait until they least expect it, don't go so fast that you can't see your hands, go fast enough to where it's a surprise, but it gives toy enough time to grip it properly so it doesn't slip through your fingers." He bit his lip determined, and didn't move a muscle. A rather large fish swam bye, and I saw as Shippo's eyes locked onto it. It was almost half the size of Shippo! I was about to tell him to not try that fish, by Shippo was having none of that. Before I could say anything he leaped at it, catching it by surprise as he landed on it. He wrestled around with it trying to drag it to the shore; I ran to him but stopped at his shout.

"No mama! I got it! You stay over there and catch another fish!" I stared worriedly at him, but decided to give him his space. Inch by inch he dragged it over to the shore. Him and the fish fought tooth and nail (obviously not in the literal sense of it) not giving the other a break. Finally Shippo got it a couple feet from the shore and the fish flipped around, before settling down in defeat. Shippo looked at me with sparking green eyes and a large smile.

"I did it mama! I did it!" I smiled at him and ran over to where he was and picked him up to hug him tight, uncaring that I was now getting wet because of him.

We caught one more fish each before heading back to camp with our findings. I put down the pot to boil and I put the fish onto sticks to cook. Sesshomaru looked at me with a raised brow and I looked down to realize that I was still wet.

"Oh, I taught Shippo how to catch fish with his hands." He nodded before looking at my pot.

"What that?" I looked at my pot before looking back at him.

"Um, it's a steel pot for cooking things in, like soup, or boiling water to purify it from the dirty things in the water that could potentially harm us, or well humans, I don't know if it would harm demons." Soon the fish was done, and the water as well. I took out paper plate and put the fish on it before pass one to Rin and Shippo who both said a quick thank you before nearly shoving their face into the meals. I guess learning how to fish and playing together made them hungry, as well as sleepy as I saw them both yawn loudly. I poured water into five coups and put tea leafs into it. I set two near Rin and Shippo and Shippo looked up with a wide grin.

"Jasmine?"

"Of course."

"Yay! My favorite." He automatically took a large sip, almost spitting it out because of its temperature. Rin took a small sip and smiled up at me.

"Thanks Kagome-sama! This is delicious!" I nodded before turning to Sesshomaru.

"Would you like some fish or tea Lord Sesshomaru, and you as well Jaken" Before he could give me some kind of answer Jaken talked for it.

"You insolent fool! We don't eat human food! We are demons; you shouldn't be eating it too then! You foul wench!" I didn't let the comments get to me, in fact I ignored it. This time I only spoke to Sesshomaru.

"How about just some tea then?" Before Jaken could squawk out something else Sesshomaru spoke.

"Yes." I smiled before grabbing the two of the three cups and filling it up with the sweet smelling tea. I walked over to Sesshomaru and with a smile I handed him one. Then I went to Jaken. I sweetly held out a cup and asked if he would like some. He grumbled a 'give me that.' And grumpily swiped the tea out of my hand, accidently pouring half of it onto him. I didn't bother to help him, somehow he would find that insulting and only make him even angrier then he already was. He yelped at the heat and started jumping around while I calmly walked over to my seat and sat down. I poured myself a cup while watching the green toad yell and jump around and brought my plate to me.

As I picked up my fish I couldn't help but think. 'Wow, a dinner and a show, like couldn't get any better then this.'


End file.
